Orange Ninja's Tenth Fantasy
by Jaerskov Tempestwing
Summary: Naruto gets pulled away from the Elemental Nations straight to Spira. But who did it and why? And why is he a bit smarter? Find out next time on Drago- I mean Orange Ninja's Tenth Fantasy! Now with 20% more fiber!
1. Chapter 1

Ahoy there, peeps! It's Jae with a new story. Now, I know what you're thinking "Jae, where the hell is the new Remember and Forget chapter, asshat? Sorry about that, yo. I am coming along with it, but I get bored with things very easily... I may have ADD... Eh, answer is it'll get done, cause I leave nothing unfinished. BUT! This is a story to balance my creating of chapters! That way I'll have my interest bouncing back and forth, making me less bored. And that's how I roll! :D

Anyways, I'm getting off topic. In this story, prepare to see some OOCness, but like in Remember and Forget, I'll do my best to keep them in character as much as possible, except Naruto won't be as stupid. Let's just say... Dimensional travel will do him some good. Naruto won't be godlike, but he will be strong. And he will scale just like all the rest of the characters of FFX. He gets no passes from the dynamics of the game, it's like having a DLC that adds a character and changes the story a bit. Naruto will know jutsu of all types, but he won't suddenly be able to do Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation on the get go. You'll see. *insert omega flowey's laugh*

By the way, this chapter will be a bit short, because of my phone's text limit on my notepad. But next chapter will be done on a computer. Now, onward!

*******This is a line break*******

Chapter 1

*******Another line break*******

It was over. They had won.

The Fourth Great Ninja War was over. And the Allied Forces had won.

It was all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, who both bravely battle Kaguya the Rabbit Goddess. In the end, she was sealed back into the moon.

Afterward, Sasuke revealed his plan for domination over all shinobi villages and Naruto didn't let that slide.

For three days, they battled tooth and nail, unleashing map changing moves one after another, until they had reached their limit and decided to end it with their signature moves. Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan crashed into each other, both pushing forward until it exploded, severing a hand on each of them.

During the entire battle, Naruto had been getting through to Sasuke about not destroying the village and after the final clash, as they laid on their back with blood pouring out of their hands, he had finally listened to Naruto and swore not to take revenge on everyone for the sins of a few. Everyone who had slighted him was dead, so he could accept sparing everyone.

So we find ourselves looking down at the end of the battle. Naruto and Sasuke lay on their backs, waiting for someone to show up and heal them.

"Hey Sasuke, what're your plans after we get back home?"

Sasuke took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I need to start the Uchiha clan back so maybe I will settle down... assuming I don't spend the rest of my life in prison. Maybe I'll accept Sakura on one of her offers to a date? Maybe I'll ask Karin to come back with me? I just don't know." Naruto looked surprised. Sasuke never talked this much. And definitely not about topics like this. "Oh, go eat a Zetsu, Naruto. You're literally the only friend I've got. If I can't tell you shit, then I who could I tell? Besides, you're the only one that understands me. The better question is what are going to do? Don't tell me you only thought about being Hokage? Even you can't be that stupid." Honestly, he really didn't care, but it WAS boring sitting in silence.

Naruto had to concede that he had a point. He didn't really think that much about normal life things. He just did it as it happened. 'I really need to stop being so damn impulsive and start thinking about things.' He vowed. He'd already been in more trouble than anyone needed in their lifetime. So, for the first time, he thought about what he was going to do with his life. "I... I think I want to start a family. I've been an orphan all my life and I never wanted to have anyone else go though it. So I want to be a father and shower my children with love. I want a wife that I can tell all my problems and will love me as I love her. Someone feisty when they want to be, but knows how to have a tender moment." He finished passionately. Sasuke just nodded, already knowing because that's what he wants. "But first, I want someone to show up and heal us already. Before we bleed out, y'know? That would suck."

As if Kami was listening, the two heard a shout of "Naruto! Sasuke!" Lo and behold, there came the third and fourth member of Team 7, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. When they arrived at the end of the battle, they spotted Naruto and Sasuke missing a hand apiece and bleeding, but otherwise ok looking. Sakura wasted no time and started healing them, starting with Sasuke.

Naruto playfully grumbled, "Even this day, I get picked last. No respect."

Sakura merely shook her head. "Sasuke doesn't have a giant nine-tailed fox sealed inside him helping with keeping his blood coagulated. Now be still and I'll give you a lollipop."

"You got green apple?"

"Yup."

"I'll be good."

Kakashi could only chuckle. Everything was fine and back in place. "And to think, I was worried about you two. Seems everything's fine." He said with mirth.

"Hey, don't lump me in with him, stupid is contagious- OW! Dammit, Sakura stop scrubbing so hard!" Sasuke complained.

"I'm sorry, my hand seemed to slip. Clumsy me." She said with a smile, but it was not sweet. It was not sweet at ALL.

"You're scary, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, slowly scooting away.

"Ok Sasuke, you're all finished until we get your prosthetic. Now, Naruto, let's take care of yours."

Naruto nodded and let Sakura go to work. As he laid there he heard a voice talking to him. "Kit, you need to say your goodbyes..."

Naruto mentally nodded. 'I know Kurama, I can feel it. Something is pulling me away. Something strong. How much time I got left?'

"At this rate, about 10 minutes." Naruto nodded again. He needed to hurry.

'Kurama, when she gets done, can you fix my hand?' Kurama nodded at him.

"Already on it kit."

Naruto steeled himself. This was going to break his heart. And possibly theirs. "Everyone. I need to tell you something." He said as seriously as he could. When they all turned their attention to him, they saw the serious face on him and knew it was important. "I... I'm sorry everyone, but I won't be able to return to the village."

Confusion spread across their faces. Kakashi spoke first. "Huh? You got somewhere to go before we leave?"

Naruto's face softened. "No... I mean that I'll be gone here in about 10 minutes... Since the fight with Sasuke ended, I've felt something pulling me away to somewhere else entirely, like a summoning. In all likeliness, I'm going to disappear."

Shock replaced the confusion and panic started to set in. "W-what? Stop it, that's not funny, baka!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto merely smiled. "I'm sorry you guys, but I'm not joking. I can feel it getting stronger." He said as his hand had fully regrown.

"Can it be stopped?" Sasuke asked

"I doubt it. I don't have enough time to set up a seal and the force bringing me there doesn't feel like chakra. It's... Different. I'm sorry everyone, but you have to go home without me." He said as he smiled sadly and tears escaped his eyes.

Sakura joined him in crying. Kakashi looked sadly to the ground and Sasuke clenched his fist. "Not again... Not after we just got everyone back!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto made his way to his feet after being energized by Kurama. He walked over to Sasuke and helped him to his feet. He then brought him over to Kakashi and Sakura and enveloped all of them in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys. Believe it."

"Not as much as we'll miss you, our number one hyperactive unpredictable ninja." Kakashi said as he reciprocated the hug. Sakura and even Sasuke hugged him back. Team 7, even with all it's problems, loved each other. It took a long time for each of them to realise that.

When Naruto separated from them he was enveloped in a white light. "Sakura, Sasuke-teme! I expect many godchildren when I return!" He said with a shit-eating grin. It got the desired reaction as Sakura AND Sasuke turned red.

"Up yours, Dobe!"

Naruto's grin never moved even after the light enveloped him and he disappeared without a trace.

As soon as he did, Sakura fell to her knees sobbing as Sasuke wrapped his arms around and mourned the loss of his only friend, knowing that he may never return.

As Team 7 mourned, the allied ninja force, released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, made their way to the battlefield and saw Team 7 on their knees in sadness and everyone came in to investigate.

The five mages were the first ones there. As they got close, Tsunade spoke first. "Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, good to see you made it out." She looked around for a few seconds. "Where is Naruto?" It was at this time she finally noticed the somber expressions on all of Team 7. Her heart sank and her face hardened. "Kakashi. Where. Is. Naruto!?"

Kakashi turned around to face Tsunade. "Hokage-sama... I don't know."

"What!? What do you mean you don't know!?" Ay, the Raikage spoke.

Sasuke picked himself and Sakura off the ground as he spoke. "Raikage-sama, we truly don't know. He has vanished."

Gaara, being the voice of reason, offered his piece. "Come. Let us discuss this in the command tent." Everyone nodded and proceeded that way.

When they all got to the tent, the story was spoke. About the battle against Kaguya, Naruto and Sasuke's fight, and Naruto's disappearance. After that, nobody said a word. Tsunade and Gaara we're especially affected. He was Gaara's best friend and Tsunade's practical grandson.

*Dis be a line break, mon*

The Kages elected Gaara to make an announcement about Naruto's fate to the army, so after a while, veryone had gathered around the base camp as Gaara called the announcement to it's beginning.

Gaara pushed his emotions down and looked to all his fellow ninja. "My brothers and sisters in arms! We have done it! The war is won!" Everyone cheered in celebration, even if they were exhausted. They had finally achieved peace. "However..." Everyone settled down. "We have lost many in it's wake. Friends, family, and even children." Everyone looked somber at this point. "It is with a heavy heart, though I inform this grave news. The War Hero, Naruto Uzumaki, has left this world." Gaara worded it this way, to keep panic down to a minimum. If the world found out that Naruto had been taken, there would be chaos.

Shock and horror appeared across all faces in the army. But, no one was affected more than the Konoha ninja and the Sand Siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Most of the Konoha 12 had tears in their eyes for the loss of their friend. It was always like this. They would get in a jam and Naruto would come and get them out. The Chunnin Exams, the Suna/Oto invasion, and the Pein Crisis were shining examples.

As everyone got over their shock, sadness set in. Gaara pushed his emotions down once more and spoke. "This day will be remembered in everyone's hearts, but do not mourn. You all know he would not like seeing everyone sad or depressed. As Kazekage, I declare for Suna that this day shall be marked as Victory Day in all calendars from henceforth! We have all worked hard for this victory! We have sweated, bled and died for this victory! We have sacrificed for this victory! And I truly believe that Naruto Uzumaki would have it no other way. My brothers and sisters! We cheer for our honored dead! We cheer for our hard earned peace! And we cheer for our War Hero!" Gaara's speech roused most from their sadness as they celebrated their heroes.

"HURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

*******line break*******

Tidus looked around the old ruins of Baaj Temple. He had absolutely no idea how he got here. All he remembers is that him and Auron had fought off a bunch of creatures that invaded his town and he was swallowed up by Sin. Then, he ends up facedown in the rocks of this place and to make matters worse, he was chased by some weird fish looking creatures. Even worse than that is when he though he had the upper hand, this HUGE creature came in and almost ate him. Now he was in a practical freezer and no way to warm up. So he made his way down the narrowed hallway and found a door covered by a few pillars. It wasn't easy, but he managed to get though the door and into the next room.

The first thing he noticed was that it had a campfire in the middle. Immediately after that, he noticed that there was a person beside it. And he wasn't moving.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" Tidus yelled as he ran toward the person. The person was wearing an orange and black shirt and pants with a red coat with black flames at the bottom of it. He was blond headed and had three whisker-like marks on the side of his face.

Tidus check for life signs, and found that the guy was breathing normally. He just looked unconscious. Tidus sighed in relief that he found another live human. Maybe he could get some answers.

Oh, if only he knew.

Tidus managed to find a few materials for the campfire and even a few healing items. He had the distinct feeling that he was going to need them. Soon after, it was a breeze to set up the fire.

A few minutes after, Tidus fell asleep, but soon woke up to the sound of groaning. He looked toward his unconscious companion and saw him stirring awake.

Naruto felt like he got hit by one of those trains in the land of snow/spring. But he was alive. He opened his eyes and stared back at another blonde haired, blue eyed male. For a moment he felt like he was staring into a mirror, but his vision cleared and he saw the other blonde had a athletic build and he was about as tall as him. As soon as he could see straight, he tried to speak, only for a dry hoarse noise to come out. Tidus saw the problem and picked up a potion bottle and handed it to him. Naruto grabbed and as soon as he drank it, he felt his throat feel a lot better. When he finished, he handed the bottle back to Tidus. "Thanks for that. Where am I?"

"You don't know? Damn, that sucks. I was hoping you'd know." Tidus replied.

"Well, shit. I guess we're both stuck then, huh? What's your name?"

"I'm Tidus. Star blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes."

"Blitzball? The hell is that?" Naruto replied, totally lost.

"Seriously!? You don't know!?" Naruto shook his head. "Oh damn, I hope it's only just you. If not, I'm gonna scream."

"Well... I'm kinda new here." Naruto revealed. "So, there's a chance it's just me. Name's Naruto Uzumaki." 'I don't wanna tell anyone too much until I'm sure I can trust them. Wait... I wouldn't have thought that through. The hell happened to me? Kurama, what do you think? ...Kurama? Kurama!' Just as he thought that he heard a loud snore in his head. Naruto sweatdropped. 'Lazy ass fox. Ok so how's my chakra looking?' He began to channel his chakra, only to find he had VERY little of it. And it wasn't regenerating fast at all. Also, with his negative emotion sensing, he could tell there was a big... thing coming at them at high speed.

Turning to where he felt the negative emotion, he saw a large creature that looked like it was covered in metal and its feet were three wide blades ready to dice up some blondes. It let out a terrible screech as it started encircling them and glared at them with clear intent to kill.

So Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well, fuck me running."

*End! How is it? Good, bad, ugly, ugh-take-it-down-it's-an-abomination? If you thought that last one, you're kind of a prick. But I love ya anyways. Peace, yo!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy howdy, peeps! It'sa me, Jae with another exciting chapter of ONTF! I won't say much on this intro because it's never fun being kept away from something you want. So, without further ado, let's get it going!**

 **Oh, forgot to put this down: I dont own anything, except for the idea. The anime, Naruto, and the game, Final Fantasy X are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Oh, also, I noticed that in the first chapter, I said Kaguya was sealed back into Naruto, that was a typo. It was supposed to say the moon. I have fixed that.**

* * *

Normal Talk

 _Al Bhed Talk_

 **Bijuu or Summon Talk**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto and Tidus could only stare at the fiend that jumped from the side of the wall to the ground in front of them, oogling them like they were a fat, juicy steak sat in front of a prisoner of 20 years. It's razor sharp claws drew grooves in the ground as it stalked towards them.

"Gimme a break!" Tidus begged. He wasn't in the mood for this shit. All he wanted to do was just eat some food, sit in a nice bed and sleep for about three days. It seemed like the world hated him or something.

Naruto was faring only a little better than Tidus. He still felt a little weak from the travel, but he could take some time out to beat this thing. "Eh. It's not so bad, man. There could be two."

Murphy's Law. It really sucks. As soon as Naruto said that, he heard another screech and a thud. He turned around with Tidus and saw another one of the same creature. Tidus could only turn his head mechanically as he glared at Naruto.

"I hate you so much right now." Naruto could only sweatdrop as he got in a defensive position with Tidus at his back. He caught a look of Tidus's sword and whistled a bit. It was pretty big, and he weilded it like it was light. His stance could use a little work, but it was nothing a little experience wouldn't fix... if they survive.

He shook his head, he was getting distracted. He focused at the creature and concentrated on how it moved. It's was kind of jittery and tense, like a spring under pressure, ready to let loose on a position if needed. 'Those claws could probably leave some damage.' he thought as he whipped out two kunai. When he reached his hand in his pouch, he counted them. 'I have about 20 kunai left. I need to be wary with them. I'm not sure if I'll get any more.' His eyes scanned his opponent as he looked for a weak point when he saw that it's underside and back were't nearlt as armored as it's head and hands.

"Tidus, aim for the back and underside. It's not nearly as plated there." Tidus nodded his head and, in an instant, they both bolted for their respective opponents.

Tidus wasn't as fast as Naruto, so Naruto got to his opponent first. He sped toward the creature as it did the same. The creature then lunged out with it's sharp claws, ready to make a blonde kebob, only to find that said blonde wasn't there.

Suddenly, roaring pain shot throughout it's chest and stomach as it looked down and saw the blonde holding his kunai covered in blood on the ground, sliding underneath it. It was further surprised when it was hit by what felt like a cannon, but in actuality, was Naruto's rising knee. It reared back as it tried to get away from him, but that only served to cause Naruto to use a drop kick to the wound in it's chest, causing it to open up more.

* * *

Back over to the other side, Tidus wasn't faring as well as Naruto, but he wasn't losing. When his opponent and himself clashed, he tried to stab the fiend in the chest, but it parried his sword at the last second. That gave him the momentum to swirl around and catch the creature on the back and give it a nasty gash.

The creature was fast, but Tidus's reflexs had been honed with all his blitzball play and practice. As it would jump to strike him, he would dodge out of the way and counter with a stab or slash. He was slowly wearing it down, but he was getting winded. His stamina was nothing to scoff at, but he was not an experienced warrior like Naruto. Soon, his strikes bacme sloppy and occasionally got a few scratches on him. Nothing a potion or two didn't fix.

Before the battle could go any further, the metal doors to the side of them exploded off their hinges, literally. As the smoke cleared, about 6 people walked in through the door, all of them males wearing goggles and weird clothing except for the one in front, who was female wearing googles and a red armored suit with skin-like leather in places. She wore a clawed gauntlet on her right hand and a tool pouch on the left side.

Naruto and Tidus warily watched as the people spread out and cover the exits of the room. Naruto saw the female looking back and forth between him and Tidus and realized what she was thinking. Pointing his thumb to Tidus, he spoke to her, "I've got mine! Give him a hand!" She looked at him for a second and nodded, joining Tidus against his fiend.

Tidus looked at her as she took her place by his side. "You on our side? Cool!"

Naruto shrugged and got back to dispatching his fiend. He dodged a claw as he gave it a hard and fast kick to it's underbelly. The fiend roared in pain as it's wounds were massive. Naruto decided enough was enough, and charged his kunai with a little wind chakra and launched it through it's chest piercing it's heart. The fiend stumbled a little bit and fell over, dead.

Naruto walked to retrive his kunai from the fiend, when it's practically disintegrated into a bunch of little balls of light. Naruto's attention was focus on the spactacle, eyes wide with amazement and a little bit of horror. "The hell happened to the creature!?"

He was given no time to ponder as the people who were covering the exits suddenly converged on him, pointing rifles and knives at him. He was about to ask "What the hell!?" when some of the guys went over to Tidus and did the same to him, after he and the female dispatched their fiend.

Tidus eyes went wide as he and Naruto were surrounded by men with guns. One of the men held a knife to his throat.

" _What is this?"_

 _"Fiends! Disguised in human skin!"_

 _"We cannot trust them!"_

 _"We kill them?"_

Naruto was about to launch a kunai into the one holding the knife at Tidus throat, when the female spoke out. _"Wait! What if they are human?"_

The one holding the knife spoke back. _"They are all the same in death."_

 _"I forbid it! We take them with us!"_ The female stepped forward to Tidus and began to whisper into his ear. _"Sorry."_ A deafening thud sounded as the female punched Tidus in the stomach hard enough for him to pass out.

Before anyone could do anything else, the female let out a small yelp and everyone turned to her to see the female held in a half nelson by Naruto with a kunai pointed at her neck. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't do the same to you as you did to my friend!" He may not have known Tidus that long, but he had fought along side him and that made him a comrade. And these people think they could just do what they want with his comrades? Not on his watch, dammit!

Before the men could even lift their weapons, a kunai went through all of their rifles, cutting them in half. The female looked on in shock as her comrades were disarmed with extreme ease. 'I didn't even see him move from holding me!' Not wanting her friends to die, she spoke to him. "Wait! Please wait!" Naruto was surprised, he didn't think they could really understand him, they had all spoke a different language.

Naruto reshifted his kunai. "I'm listening."

The girl only sighed in relief. "We were going to bring you two along with us, but we didn't want you to see where we are. You could tell someone and they could come after us." Naruto could understand that. Hidden places wouldn't be very hidden if everyone knew where they were.

"You couldn't have blindfolded us? You had to knock my friend out?" the girl looked a bit sheepish as she nervously laughed.

"Eh, heh, heh, sorry, I didn't think that. The adrenaline was still running in me."

Naruto sighed in exasperation. What was it with him and crazy females? 'Must be a curse or something.' Slowly he let the girl go and put away his kunai. "Alright, I'll forgive you this time, but no more funny business or I'll cut more than your weapons." he said. The girl nodded happily and walked over to the men to explain what had happened. Naruto walked over to Tidus and hoisted him on his shoulder.

He was poked on his other shoulder and turned to see the girl holding a small black bag. "Put this on and put your hand on my shoulder. We'll guide you there!" she said cheerily. He nodded and put the bag on, then placed his hand on her shoulder, his negative emotion sensing not picking up any evil intentions. They seemed like good people when they weren't pointing weapons at him.

* * *

After a couple hours and a few almost falls later, they had reached their destination: A giant metallic ship. Once the bag was off, Naruto was astounded. Seems technology here was booming. The ship was at least 600-700 feet long and it looked like it could survive a Rasen-Shuriken to the hull. There looked to be a huge metal arm-like object with a hook-claw attached to it. 'Must be for grabbing things underwater.'

As soon as he put Tidus on the deck of the ship, he started stirring awake. His eyes glanced around unfocused on everything until his vision started to clear and he saw Naruto standing next to him. "Naruto? What's going on?"

Naruto helped Tidus to his feet. "Well, they had good intentions to why you were knocked out, but I didn't like that at all. So, I disarmed them and got my answers. Seems that they were going to bring us along for the ride, but didn't want us to know where we were. Seems we stumbled across a big secret for them. The girl apologized for knocking you out and blindfoled me instead. and here we are."

Tidus nodded and accepted that answer, but winced when he felt his stomach. "She hits hard, man. Felt like a boulder crashed into me." He scowled at Naruto, who was snickering. "Shut up. I'm serious, man!"

Naruto just grinned. 'I bet she has nothing on Sakura-chan's punches. THOSE suck.'

Tidus had a moment of realization. "Oh, right. You never told me where you're from, Naruto."

Naruto ceased his laughing and thought deeply about his answer. 'Should I tell him where I'm from? Would he even believe me?'

 **"You should tell him, kit."** Naruto's eyes widened a little at that voice. 'Kurama! Lazy ass! I really needed some help earlier!' Naruto ranted until he realised Kurama's words. 'Wait, what? I should?'

 **"Yeah, kit. He seemed just as lost as you when you met him, so maybe you guys came here together."** Naruto digested these words.

'That... actually makes a little sense. Wait, how did you know how he was when i met him? Weren't you asleep?' After a little bit of silence, Naruto put two and two together, and surprisingly made four. ' You were just pretending to sleep, weren't you?' All Naruto heard was an innocent whistling noise. 'Oh, that reminds me, i seemed to have noticed some changes about my personality. Any explanations?'

 **"I may have one, kit, but that'll come later. Don't your someone to talk to? He's been waving his hand in front of you for a few seconds."** Naruto looked up and did indeed see Tidus Waving his hand in front of his face. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh, sorry about that. I was trying to figure out the best way to tell you."

Tidus looked a little confused by that statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first let me-" he was interrupted by the door to the inside of the ship opening to reveal the girl that had knocked out Tidus and a few others, but the most noticeable was a tall man wearing purple cover-alls with tattoos all around his body and a small mohawk of blonde hair. He and the girl walked toward Naruto and Tidus. When they stopped in front them, the man spoke in the same language the other men had spoken.

 _"Search them!"_

When the other men went to step forward, the girl spoke quickly. _"Wait! Don't forget what the spikey headed one said! Let me handle this!"_ The men nodded, although the purple clad one was curious about what the spikey headed one said.

The girl stepped forward. "He said he doesn't mind if you guys stay with us, you just have to make yourselves useful!" she said. Tidus and Naruto nodded, not really having any other ideas on what to do.

"Alright, we'll work." Tidus said for the both of them. "What do we have to?"

The girl nodded happily. "Alright! We found some ancient ruins down below the ship. Some ancient machina might be stored there! We go down there, clear out the fiends, and salvage the big prize!" she said as she pumped an arm in the air. "Oh, almost forgot!" she said as she handed them a device apiece. "It's a rebreather. You put it in your mouth and you can breathe underwater." She said. " Ok, let's get to work!"

"Roger! Oh, before we begin, what's your name?" Naruto said.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. It's Rikku." she said with a beaming smile.

"Rikku, huh? Cute name." Naruto said with a grin. A small tint of pink was on Rikku's cheeks. "I'm Naruto and he's Tidus. Alright, let's go!" Naruto shouted before he dove off the side of the ship, Tidus and Rikku following.

* * *

Rebreather in their mouths, the three submerged themselves, heading down toward the ruins. There were a few pirahna-like fiends on the way there, but they were easy pickings for the three. Nothing compared to those two they fought earlier that day. Soon, they reached the entrance of the ruins.

Tidus took the lead, heading in first to come to a stop at a terminal in front of a gate. At first the terminal wasn't working, but after a few good, hard fists from Tidus, it started working. A little bit of tinkering around and the gate was opened.

Continuing on, the trio found themselves looking at a reactor of some sort, but one side wasn't work, so they headed down that side. When they reached that part of the core, they saw that the core was indeed not working. Again, after Tidus going ham on this, the core started working again. Who knew that Tidus was the ultimate repairman?

With the reactor working, the trio swam back toward the middle of the core.

Naruto, however, felt a small chill run up his spine. 'What is this feeling? What in the world is going on?' He had no time to ponder this, from out of nowhere, a HUGE fiend swam up to them. 'Is this the reason? This large fiend? ...no. It's not. This is different from my emotion sensing.' Naruto pushed these thoughts aside and concentrated on the fiend in front of him. It reminded him of an octopus, but far uglier and much bigger.

The huge fiend tried to grab them with it's tentacles, but the trio was faster than it thought. As they evaded. As everyone dodged, they all got in a shot on the fiend with a sword, claws, and kunais respectively. The fiend did not want this to happen again, so it had swam away from them.

'Guess he didn't want anymore. Oh well, less work for us-' he was broken out of his thoughts when his negative emotion sensing, or NES, flared up from behind them. 'Oh, shit!' He only had just enough time to shove Tidus and Rikku out of the way before the fiend plowed into him, sending him into the wall.

Tidus and Rikku's eyes widen in horror as the saw Naruto take the full brunt of that attack for them. 'Oh no!' went through both of their heads. However, when they went to check on him, the fiend swam in front of them, confident that with one done, two would be easier and it's meal would be delicious. It had no time to entertain these thoughts as it felt a horrible pain in its back.

The fiend turned around to find Naruto floating beside him with his hand sticking into it. The fiend was about to retaliate when it made the mistake of looking into Naruto's eyes. Gone were his colorful, cheerful blue eyes and in their place was glaring, hateful red eyes. For the first time in it's life, the fiend knew the definition of fear. It, however, was given no more time to think as it it felt a disturbance behind it. It turned around to see Tidus and Rikku in a triangle formation with Naruto around it, all glaring at it for trying to hurt their comrade.

In a few seconds, it knew no more.

The trio started to circle around it, swiping, slashing, and gouging all the while. Then the trio went to a wall each and kicked off of it, moving at high speeds, and each attacked together, slicing it in half as a grenade went off, courtesy of Rikku.

The fiend disappeared into the balls of light. Oddly enough, Naruto didn't feel weaker from the fight, but stronger. He, however, had bigger things to worry about since when he got smashed into the wall, he lost his rebreather. His eyesight was starting to blur as raced to find it. He was about to pass out, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Rikku holding his rebreather out to him with a smile. He smiled back and put the rebreather in his mouth, breathing in a huge dose of much needed air.

With that done, they went to the core and accessed the terminal and turned the spotlights on to the ruins. With their jobs done, the trio headed back to the ship.

* * *

Back on the ship, the trio were on the deck of the ship, getting dry from all the water when a question popped into Rikku's mind. "Hey, Naruto?" He turned his attention to her. "How'd you survive that hit earlier? No normal person could take something like that without a few broken bones at least, yet you look just fine."

Tidus had also been curious about the blonde's miraculous save and he also had another question himself. "Yeah, and how'd you know that fiend was coming? I had no idea at all."

Naruto was ready for the questions because he'd have asked the same things. So he responded. "Not here. Wait until everyone is back inside and I'll let you two know. I don't want anyone to overhear."

Tidus and Rikku nodded and left it at that. Everyone had secrets, and they knew to respect that. They could wait a little while to quell their curiousity. Rikku headed back into the interior of the ship while Tidus and Naruto picked a place each and laid down to rest.

* * *

It wasn't until night time when Rikku came back and not empty handed. She was carrying two plates of delicious looking pasta with meat and veggies. She saw Tidus and Naruto asleep on both sides of a shipping crate. She giggled mischeviously as she creeps up to Naruto and prepare to lightly kick his hand out from holding his head up. Silently, she winds her foot back and launches it forward...

...only to kick the side of the crate. Roughly.

"Yipe!" she yelped as she bounced on her one good foot, succeeding in not spilling the food.

She stopped bouncing when she heard snickering from her side and she turned to see Naruto standing beside her trying and failing to hold in his laughter. She pouted as he grinned at her and took the plates from her hands so she could check on her foot.

"You alright? You kicked that crate pretty hard." he snickered out.

"I think I broke a toe." she whined

"Ah, you'll be ok. I've kicked heavier things much harder." he says grinning. "Though, you do kinda deserve it for that rude awakening."

She mock glared at him. "I wasn't even going to kick that hard. My momentum just carried on past you. How'd you move that fast? I couldn't even tell what happened."

Naruto sighed. He made the decision to include RIkku in on the explanation because if she was going to be their partner, she needed to know what he can do. "I'll tell you as soon as we get Tidus up." He looked at Tidus. "Come to think about it, how is he still asleep? You kicked that crated hard."

"Maybe he's a really heavy sleeper? I'll wake him up." Rikku stumbles over towards Tidus, intent on not making the same mistake twice. She cocks her other foot back and launches it more softly at Tidus. Not recieving shinobi training like Naruto, Tidus was helpless as his arm was kicked out from under his head, jarring him awake.

"Uwaaahh!?" Yep, he woke up. "Rikku, what's the big idea!?" He then sees Naruto grinning, and holding two plates of food. "Whoa! Right on!" He took his plate and started digging in with gusto.

Naruto started out at a more sedate pace, but consumed his food just as gleefully. He hadn't eaten anything since before his fight with Kaguya and it was just a ration bar. He had none of those coming here, he had eaten them all and didn't resupply.

Naruto heard a gasping noise and looked up to see Tidus choking on his food and Rikku offering a water canteen. Tidus took it and drank it down quickly, relieving himself of the piece of food in his throat. "Whew!" he gasped.

"It's cause you eat too fast!" Rikku says, grinning.

Naruto chuckled a bit at Tidus and he merely laughed along with, Rikku joining not long after.

After the round of laughter, Rikku and Tidus looked at Naruto expectantly. He sighed and figured it was time.

"Alright, but first let me ask you a question, Rikku. Who are you guys?"

Rikku looked at him funny. "We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell? Wait, you two aren't Al Bhed haters are you?"

Tidus looked at Naruto. "We don't even know what an Al Bhed is."

"Where are you from?" Rikku asked suspiciously.

"I'm from Zanarkand. I'm a blitzball player." Rikku looked at him with disbelief. "Naruto, where are you from?"

"Tidus, a question first. How did YOU get here?"

Tidus thought hard about. "I'm not too sure. I was at home in Zanarkand participating in a blitzball tournament, when Sin attacked. Me and a family friend of mine named Auron were attack by a bunch of fiends afterward when we chased after Sin. We made it to him and... I ended up here. That's all I remember. I think Sin brought me here." Naruto nodded while Rikku looked at him with concern. "Rikku? Did I say something weird?"

"You were near Sin." She paused for a minute. "Don't worry you'll feel better in no time. They say your head gets funny when you get near it."

Tidus looked at her with concern. "You mean I'm sick?"

She nodded. "Because of Sin's toxin, yeah. There is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand year ago." This got everyone's attention.

Tidus had a look of shock and disbelief on his face. "What do you mean 'a thousand years ago'!? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!" he vehelmetly denied.

"Actually Tidus, it may not be as unbelievable as you think." Naruto interjected.

"Huh? What do you mean Naruto?" Tidus asked.

" I never told you how I got here, yet. I honestly am not completely sure myself, but I have a good guess."

Rikku and Tidus looked at him expectantly. "Well? How'd you get here?" Rikku asked.

"I believe I was summoned here." This got two reactions. A look of shock from RIkku and confusion from Tidus. "Let me explain. I come from a place called The Elemental Nations and it is a single, solitary continent. I have been everywhere there and seen all the sights. I have never seen the ruins that we were in and we do not have technology like this. We still use wooden boats, not any kind of metal seacraft."

"Hold on, you're saying you might be from another world or something?" Rikku asked, totally confused.

"It is a possibility, a good one too considering there is no chakra around here." Naruto explained.

"Chakra? The heck is that?" Tidus asked.

"Another point. Literally EVERYONE in my home knew about chakra. Everyone had it, even people who didn't use it. I'm sensing none from both of you. At all." Naruto explained. "Chakra is the source of life and energy in my home. We can use it to bend the elements of reality into powerful attacks, incredible healings, summon allied animals or humans, and many other things. My chakra is very potent and it's how I was able to survive that attack easily."

"Chakra sounds like magic." Rikku says, thinking hard.

"Magic? Like card tricks?" Tidus asked.

"No, magic is an energy found in everyone that can be used to cast spells like Fire or Cure." Rikku explained.

"Magic does sound a lot like chakra, I can sense an energy in both of you. It must be your magic." Naruto guessed.

" Must be. But back to the point, you're absolutely sure about this Naruto?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, I'm almost certain I'm not on my world." he said.

"Then... my home..." Tidus solemnly said.

No one said anything for a little while. Then Rikku broke the silence.

"You said... you play blitzball?" she asked Tidus. He nodded. "You know, you should go to Luca. All the blitzball games happen there. You might even see someone you know!" she cheered on, trying to reverse the mood. It worked a bit, Tidus didn't look as solemn as he did.

Naruto was confused, however. "What is blitzball?"

"Blitzball is a game played underwater in a sphere by two team. The goal is to get a ball into a goal on the opposing team's side. This is usually done by throwing the ball, or kicking it. You can pass the ball back and forth between players, but a long pass is usually hard to do. Same for a long kick or throw to score, or shot. It's 10 minutes a game, broken into two halves with a little rest in between both halves. The opposing team can try to get the ball from the ball holder by tackling them, but since it's underwater, it makes it a little tougher. Make sense now?" Tidus explained in depth.

"Kinda yeah, but I'd understand it better if I saw a game. There I could see it in action and memorize it." Naruto admitted.

Tidus nodded and they both looked at Rikku, who had a dumbfounded expression on her face. The both raised an eyebrow and Rikku shook her head a little. "You... really aren't from around here are you?" she asked Naruto. He shook his head and she looked a little sad. "You must be so confused about everything..." she paused for a moment. "Is there any chance of you returning?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "I'm honestly not sure. I don't even know why I was brought-" he cut himself off when he went pale white and shot up from sitting, straight as a board. Tidus and Naruto was caught off guard by this and looked worried for a moment.

Naruto, however, was on guard. That chill ran up his spine again. And it was worse. WAY worse. It felt like a block of ice was crawling up and down his back. 'What is going on!? What is this feeling!?'

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Rikku asked, worried as Tidus looked on in concern.

Naruto, however, remained on guard. "Something's... coming. Something big. I can just feel the evil intent rolling off of it in waves! Prepare yourselves!" Naruto was freaked out by this feeling. 'It's almost as strong as the Juubi!'

All was quiet as the three stood on guard.

Then, everything went to hell.

A deep roar sounded as the ship was rammed into. It rocked back and forth, dislodging crates and throwing everyone around. People rushed out of of the interior of the ship to see what the problem was only to freeze in horror at what was before them.

The ocean itself was lifting up as the thing inside of it was rising out of the water. It was a horrifying creature about a mile long and it's skin looked like jagged lines of armor. Naruto had never seen a more terrifying creature. Its size was bigger than the Juubi and its presence felt more toxic than Orochimaru's Curse Seal. Naruto's entire instinct wanted nothing more than to leave, but he knew that this creature would be a danger to his friends, so he gritted his teeth and stayed on guard.

 _"Sin! Sin has come! It's here! It's here!"_ Naruto heard one of the Al Bhed say. 'So, this is Sin? Kurama, you feel that?'

 **"Yeah, kit, I do. And it's definitely got me itching for a fight."** Naruto just KNEW Kurama was grinning when he said this. And to be honest, he was almost as excited, but Naruto knew he wasn't recovered enough to fight it. 'We'll get our chance later, right now we need to get everyone to safety.'

 **"Yeah, yeah, I got it. So, what's the big plan?"** Kurama asked.

'I'm not sure. Maybe I can distract it long enough for everyone to- OH SHIT!' Naruto had no more time to prepare anything as he spied a HUGE wave headed toward them. He looked back and forth across the ship and saw that most of the people had made it back inside.

Except Rikku and Tidus.

Rikku couldn't stand up because the ship was rocking so hard and Tidus was holding onto a crate to keep standing. Naruto could keep his balance a little better, so he dashed over to Rikku and picked her up, carrying her over to the interior door. She looked at him with gratitude, then horror as she seen him run back outside. "No! Stop!"

Naruto couldn't hear her over the sound of the wave getting closer. When he reached Tidus, the wave was about to crash into them. He braced himself on the rail of the ship while trying to channel his chakra into his feet to keep stuck to the ship.

He greatly underestimated the torque of the wave. When it hit them, the rail of the ship snapped and his chakra couldn't keep him standing anymore. Rikku could only watch with terror as her friends were swept off the ship. "NOOOOOO!"

When the wave was gone, she ran out to the side of the ship to check for them.

She found no one.

* * *

**************END!***************

Well? How was this one? I await your reviews and criticism. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo peeps! Jae here with another episode of ONTF!**

 **Last time, our trio of blondes encountered Sin and two of the were washed away. Where did they go? Well... Let's find out!**

 **Oh, by the way. Shoutout to my two reviewers: 0 Jordinio 0 and kittiesfrompluto. Thank you for taking time to talk to me about my work (though one of you wasn't happy about it). I appreciate the feedback, positive or negative.**

 **Anyways, onward! Disclaimer is on the second chapter.**

************Line Break***************

Normal Talk

 _Al Bhed Talk_

 **Tailed Beast or Summon Talk**

************Line Break***************

"*groan* What happened to me?" Naruto moaned out as he felt himself lying on a bed. His eyes slowly opened, and instantly shut with regret. 'I hate you, light.' He slowly stirred himself awake as he took in his surroundings.

White floors and ceiling? Check. White curtains? Check. Slow beeping noise? Check. Immense distaste at his surroundings? Check.

"Yep, I'm in a hospital." he groaned.

"Yes, you baka. You're in a hospital." That voice made Naruto's eyes shoot open, regardless of the light. He's know that voice literally ANYWHERE.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, Naruto. It's me." the pinkette told him. Naruto looked over and saw for himself. She was indeed there.

"W-what? How'd I get back? What happened?" he asked hastily. This was not what he was expecting. One moment he had just saved Rikku from getting washed away by Sin and now he was back home? Some was odd here. 'Genjutsu!' He thought. So, he gathered his chakra together and released it in one huge burst. "Kai!"

To his shock, his surroundings did not change, except Sakura looked a little startled from the huge burst of chakra. He gulped. Either this was a very strong genjutsu, or... 'I'm actually back home.'

"Naruto, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Sakura asked, worried.

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing... I just... I thought I was caught in a genjutsu." Naruto looked to his side and saw a glass of water. HIs mouth tasted a little salty and he needed to rinse it down.

Sakura merely shook her head at his antics. "Baka. Don't you remember falling out? You literally collapsed after you were done fighting Sasuke. We were worried, so we rushed you to the Hospital. Well, Sasuke called you dramatic, but I think that was his way of showing worry." Sasuke was weird like that.

Naruto shook his head at the explanation. 'Was it all a dream? It felt so real... Like that time Obito caught me and Sakura in the Limited Tsukuyomi.' He was given no more time to ponder as the door opened and in came Tsunade, Kakashi and Sasuke. He grinned. "Hey Granny, Kakashi-Sensei, Teme." he greeted each one of them. The reactions were varied.

Tsunade grew a tick mark on her forehead. "Didn't I tell you to not call me that, you little shit!?"

Kakashi smiled through his mask and with his eyes. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Sasuke simply grunted. "Dobe."

Sakura could only sigh in exasperation. Why was her closest people all so weird?

Tsunade calmed down after her automated response and checked her pages for Naruto. "Well, you brat, you seem alright and you should be released here in a few minutes. Don't scare us like that again." she smiled motherly at him.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "It's not like I mean for these things to happen. They just do." he explained.

Tsunade could only sigh. "You got that right, brat. You're like a walking danger magnet." Now, Naruto had a tick mark on his head.

"Oi! You take that back Grandma!"

"Make me, shrimp!"

"I'll kick your ass and break your hip!"

"I'll clobber you and make you smaller!"

They went back and forth and eventually butted heads with each other, staring lightning into each other's eyes. Everyone else could only sweatdrop. This happened every time.

After staring at each other for about a minute, the two broke apart laughing. It was their little game they played every time the saw each other.

Tsunade calmed down first and eventually spoke. "Ok, Naruto. You're ready to go. But seriously, be careful now. I don't want anything to happen to you." she said, caringly. She really did love him like a son or grandson, so she naturally gets worried when he gets injured.

Naruto could only smile at her. He was happy he had her in his life. "Sure thing. I'll try my best." He gave her a hug. "Thanks for being there." Tsunade returned the hug. He was a hassle, but she didn't care.

They eventually broke the hug and Tsunade spoke again. "Alright, Naruto. You're free to go. But I need you to do something for me."

Naruto nodded. "What is it?"

"I need you to wake up."

"Huh?"

Wake up. You'll drown if you don't."

"W-what?"

" **WAKE UP!"**

**************Line break**************

 **"WAKE UP!"** Naruto's eyes shot open and he immediately felt himself intake salty water. He brought his head above the surface and coughed out the water in his lungs. **"Finally! I thought you would never wake up! You were about to drown."** Kurama told hi9m.

Naruto's head was spinning. After he had been sure he coughed all the water out of his lungs, he tried to gather his bearings. 'Dammit. That was a dream. I thought I had really gone back home.' he thought sadly. He missed everyone.

 **"You were affected by something that Sin emitted from his body. By my guess, I think this was the toxin that Rikku spoke of."** Naruto's head shot up at that. Rikku! He looked around and saw no ship at all. 'Kurama, do you know what happedned to the ship?'

Kurama shook his head. **"No. I didn't see what happened to the ship. But I believe that the ship and the girl are ok. That wave wasn't strong enough to take it out. It was a very hardy ship."** Naruto could accept that. It was a very sturdy ship. He nearly smaked himself for his next thought, however. 'Tidus! Where is he?'

 **"Calm down, kit. He's floating next to you."** True to his word, Tidus was indeed floating next to him, attached to a piece of wood. Naruto pouted. 'Aw, man. How come he gets to float and I almost drown?" Kurama shook his head. His container's luck was terrible.

Right as Naruto righted himself, Tidus began stirring. Tidus cracked his eyes open as he felt water all around him. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Welcome to the waking world." Naruto called out. Tidus looked at him with confusion.

"Where are we?"

"I don't have a clue. I just woke up myself."

Tidus got no more time to ask as he was hit in the head by something. Naruto saw the object. It was a round ball-like object with bumps in the surface of it.

"Blitzball!" Tidus called out. Ah, so that's what a blitzball looked like. Naruto would remember this from now on.

A voice call out to them. "Heeeey! You okay!?"

Naruto and tidus turned around and saw a few guys in yellow clothes waving out to the on a beach. 'How did I not notice that!?' Naruto thought. There was a whole freaking island behind them!

"Heeeey!" Tidus called out and submerged himself. Naruto saw Tidus ready himself under the ball and within a second shot out of the water like a bullet, hitting the ball in the air. He then turned himself in mid-air and backflip-kicked the blitzball toward the guys on the beach. The ball flew at the guys like it was shot out of a cannon. Naruto was inpressed. Those were some good moves and a powerful kick.

They eventually got to the shore where the group was looking at Tidus with awed expressions. Tidus spoke dirst. "Yo. Hiya."

The man with red hairspoke. "Uhh... you wanna... try dat move... one more time?" he said slowly. Tidus looked genuinely happy with the suggestion, so Naruto didn't say anything.

Tidus once again kicked the ball spectacularly. Naruto got interested. "Hey, mind if I give it a whirl?"

The red haired man looked at Naruto. "Sure brudda, knock yourself out." he handed Naruto a ball.

Naruto set himself on the beach like Tidus did. 'I think I'll borrow a move from Lee for this.' he thought as he sent the ball into the air. Once it was at the right height, he lept up after it. Spinning around once in the air, he roundhouse kicked the ball as hard as he could. 'Leaf Hurricane!' The ball was sent flying as it left from Naruto's foot. Like Tidus's kick, the ball parted part of the waves with it's velocity. All the others and even Tidus looked shocked at this.

"Daaaamn. You two no amateurs. Who you guys play for?" the red haired man asked.

Before Tidus could speak, Naruto answered. "Currently no one. We're just traveling. Our ship got attacked by Sin." Everyone gasped at this. The red haired man spoke.

"Damn that's bad, brudda. But you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon." he said as he ended his taalk with a weird gesture. He bent down on one knee and cupped his hands together.

Naruto and Tidus didn't know what to make of the gesture and just took it as a nice thing.

"Alright, boys! Back to practice!" The man called out. He tured to Tidus and Naruto. 'I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda." he said as he shook Tidus's and Naruto's hands.

Suddenly, there was a growl sound followed by another growl. Tidus and Naruto looked down to their stomachs and smiled sheepishly.

"You guys hungry? Ok, back the village! I'll getcha somethin'." Wakka said as he turned and walked from the beach to a trail. As Naruto and Tidus trailed behind him, Tidus leaned over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. What gives with earlier?"

"I figured you was going to say you played from Zanarkand. That might be a little bad since everyone says Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago. Don't want to offend anyone because we literally have no one else." Tidus accepted that reason. It was a good one. Someone might think they were looney or something.

They caught up to Wakka, who was waiting at a fork in the trail. "Hey, been meaning to ask you guys, where you two from?"

Before Naruto could speak this time, Tidus answered. "Zanarkand."

Naruto had to use all of his resistance not to facepalm. 'Didn't we just talk about this!? Damn, is his memory worse than mine!?' he looked to Tidus and of course he was panicking, but to Naruto's surprise, he could see in his movements, he was actually calm.

Wakka narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Where you say again?"

"Umm... i mean... sorry. My head is still loopy from being to close to Sin." Tidus said.

'Clever.' thought Naruto. Tidus wanted to see a reaction for himself.

Wakka nodded with clarity. "Sin's toxin is still hitting ya hard brudda. That's rough."

Tidus rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Hopefully, it'll clear up." Wakka nodded and turned to Naruto. 'What about you brudda? You remember anything?" Naruto merely shook his head. He's have to thaank Tidus for the on-the-spot excuse. "Damn. Well, it'll eventually clear up. We'll talk then, ok?" Naruto nodded again and they began walking again.

************Line break******Yo.*******

After a little while on the trail, the trio had to make a dive and swim to the other side of the lake separating them from the village. There were a few fish fiends that stood between them, but the trio had no trouble taking them out, even Wakka, who wielded a blitzball like it was a javelin. 'How does he throw that thing so hard?' Naruto wondered. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Wakka chuckling. He looked up and saw Wakka put Tidus in a hold. Naruto didn't feel any bad emotions from Wakka, but was on guard anyways.

"Lemme go!" Tidus yelled.

"Got a favor to ask you two!" Wakka said.

"Lemme guess, you want us on your team, right?" Tidus guessed. Wakka nodded, then released Tidus.

"There's a tournament going on in Luca. All the big teams are coming out to try. If you guys came and played with us, I'm sure you'd see someone you'd know." Wakka explained.

'Not likely.' Naruto thought, considering he and Tidus were not from around here.

"Whaddya say, huh? Come on, come on!" Wakka pleaded.

Tidus looked at Naruto and Naruto nodded. "Sure thing." Tidus said.

Wakka looked like he'd won the lottery. "Duuuude, our team is gonna rock, eh?" he said, grinning all the way to shore.

**********Line break, see?*********

After making it to shore, the trio continued until they reached the top of a hill overlooking the village. Not liking the silence, Naruto spoke. "How long have you been playing blitzball, Wakka?"

"Long time, brudda. Ever since I was 5. I've been playing with the Aurochs for more than 10 years. 10 years... and we never won a single game." Naruto winced. That was rough. That would eat at anyone. "So, soon after, I quit. Time seemed right." Naruto nodded. "So I got a new job. But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

Tidus chimed in. "100 years without a single win would do that."

Wakka nodded. "So, I rejoined the team. The tournament last year was our big chance, but something was on my mind. I couldn't focus."

"Nice excuse!" Tidus said.

"Hey! Hey!"

"So you wanna win this year. Go out with a bang." Naruto said. Wakka nodded.

"Yeah. This is my last tournament, win or lose."

"Ok. So what's our goal?" Tidus asked.

"Honestly, if we give it our all, I can walk away happy."

Tidus shook his head. "Nonono. If I say 'what's our goal?' you say 'Victory!'. When you play in a blitz game, you play to win." Naruto nodded his head to this. He was definitely behind that idea. He hated losing.

"Victory... You serious?" Wakka asked. Tidus nodded. Nothing less would do. They would crush the competition.

***********Line Break are belong to us************

"Ahh! The ones from the sea." A red haired man and a black haired boy stopped the trio as they were traveling down the path to the village.

The black haired boy spoke. "Be on guard. Fiends were spotted on the road today."

"T'would be a shame to survive a run in with Sin and perish so early." the red haired man spoke. After that, the two left back to the village.

"Who were they?" asked Naruto.

"Luzzu and Gatta. Crusaders." Wakka said.

"Eh? Crews of what?" Tidus asked.

"What? You forgot that, too?" Tidus and Naruto looked down a little. "Hey, sorry. I'll help you two out."

"Cool." Said Naruto.

"Come tournament time, We'll make sure we take the cup." Tidus declared.

"Coooool." Wakka said. "About the Crusaders, though, you can ask 'em yourself. They got a lodge in the village. Tidus and Naruto nodded as they kept their way to the village, eventually reaching it without much hassle.

"Besaid Village!" Wakka calls out, proudly.

"They got any food here?" Tidus asks.

"I'll get you two something over there in that house." Wakka says as he points to one of the small houses in the village. Tidus and Naruto nod. Wakka points to another house, a bit bigger than most others. "That's the Crusaders' lodge right there. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there." Another nod.

Wakka begins to walk to the village, only to stop in his tracks, confusing Tidus and Naruto. "Oh, right!" He turns around and walks past them, motioning for them to follw. "Over here!" he whispered as he passed them. Tidus and Naruto kept their confused faces, but just shrugged as the followed Wakka over to wall. Wakka stopped and looked that both of them. "You guys remember the prayer, right?"

"I don't know any prayers." Tidus says.

"Same." Naruto says.

Wakka looked at the two of them strangely as he struggled to come up with words at their blatant admittance of memory lapse. "You two... musta hit your heads or something." He shook his head. "Anyways, here. I'll show you two." Wakka then repeated the same gesture at the beach. "That's how ya do it."

Naruto nodded while he noticed Tidus had a look of recognition on his face, but they both eventually mimicked Wakka's movement. Wakka nodded his head at them. "Not bad for your first try. Now go present yourselves to the temple summoner!"

The two nodded and they all went back into the village. Naruto looked at Tidus. "What do you want to do first? We can hit the temple of go to the Crusaders's lodge and find out stuff about them."

Tidus thought for a moment. "Let's hit the lodge. learn what we can. Maybe there'll be something we could learn about Sin." Naruto nodded at his reasoning and the both set their sights on the lodge.

********Line break********

"Hello? Anyone here?" Naruto called out as he and Tidus entered the lodge.

"Ahh, greetings." called out a familiar voice as the same red haired man from earlier walked up to them with the black haired boy at his side. "What brings you here?"

Naruto addressed him. "Luzzu, right?" the man nodded. Naruto looked at the boy. "Gatta, then?" the boy nodded. "We have some question we'd like to ask you guys."

"Very well. What are they?" Luzzu asked.

"Well, we'd like to know what it is you Crusaders do." Tidus said.

"You guys don't know what the Crusaders are!?" Gatta asked, baffled. "What kind of backwater island are guys from?"

Naruto frowned at the boy. "Hey, we just got out of confrontation with Sin. Our memories are a little fuzzy."

Gatta immediately realised this and looked ashamed. "Right, sorry."

Naruto nodded. "It's alright. Now, please. The answer?"

Luzzu looked at Gatta. "Gatta. Tell them what we do."

Gatta saluted. "Sir!" He then turned to Naruto and Tidus. "Our organization, the Crusaders, was founded by Lord Mi'hen 600 years ago as a way to combat Sin and many different fiends. We haven't been successful in destroying it, but we have steered it clear of most major cities many times." Naruto nodded, satisfied.

Tidus spoke next. "But how does anyone beat Sin?"

Gatta looked horrified. "Is the toxin really this bad, sir?"

Luzzu nodded solemnly. "It does appear to be bad in this case." He looked at Tidus and Naruto. "We could tell you, but it would be for the best for you to try and remember."

Tidus nodded, realising they weren't going to get anymore info. "Let's head to the temple Naruto." Naruto nodded at him and they headed out the door.

Gatta looked at Luzzu. "Wow. I don't think I could deal with that kind of memory loss, sir."

Luzzu nodded. "I'd rather not deal with it myself, either. We can only pray for them and hope the get better."

*********Line... Break!**********

Finding the temple was not hard at all. It was the biggest building there.

As the blonde duo walk inside, they see a few statues of people, most holding some kinds of staves or a sword in a heroic pose. Naruto could only guess that these people were important in some way, but he had no idea how. Tidus just thought the statues were cool and tried to imagine a statue of him holding his sword angled down at his side rushing an enemy (his Blitz Ace pose when he activates it).

As they were looking at the statues, a man in robes walked next to them. "Ten years have passed since Lord Braska brought forth the calm. And we are just now recieving a statue after such a long time."

Tactless as ever, Tidus spoke. "What's a high summoner?"

Naruto facepalmed as he stared at Tidues with disbelief. Was he really this bad as a child? **"Yes."** Kurama deadpanned at him. Naruto could only pout at the massive fox mentally before addressing the issue. "Sorry, we just had a run in with Sin. Our memories are pretty foggy." The people around gasped and looked at them with pity. Naruto frowned. He hated this feeling. He didn't need pity, it does no good in the long run. He could only smile wide and try to keep people from worrying about him.

The robed man nodded and began his explanation. "Summoners are people who call upon an ancient power to come forth and protect the people with it. That power forms into an aeon and with it, summoners ease the tension of people. High summoners are ones who have fought Sin and won against it."

Naruto and Tidus nodded. They each yawned and felt exhausted from the day's events and decided to call it a day, but first needed to see when their food would be ready. So, the said their goodbyes at the temple and left for Wakka's house.

As they arrived at Wakka's house, they saw him still cooking as he looked at them. "Sorry buds, no time for lunch yet. Take a nap. You guys look bushed. Naruto and Tidus nodded and each went to a different bed in the house. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they were out.

Naruto was in and out of sleep, but before he was finally asleep, he heard Wakka converse with someone.

"You should go and check on them to see if they're alright." the man said.

"We can't interfere. It's a rule." Wakka replied.

"But it's been nearly a day..." the voice trailled off as the man and Wakka walked out of the house. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and went to sleep completely.

***Line breaks, now with 100% of your daily fiber***

Naruto woke up when he felt someone shaking him awake. He fought down the reaction to punch the person in the face, but just barely. He opened his eyes and noticed it was Tidus trying to wake him up. "What is it?"

"Wakka is gone, but he left us some food. I heard him talking with that monk guy before I went to sleep, so let's eat and head to the temple. I think something's happened."

Naruto nodded as he looked the food Wakka cooked. It was some grilled veggies with rice and chicken. 'It's not ramen, but it'll do for now.' he thought.

They finished their food quickly. "That was pretty good." Tidus complimented.

"Yeah, it was. Come on, let's go." Tidus nodded and they both headed to the temple.

When they got there, they saw wakka standing near a stairway that lead to a stone door. They walked and stood beside him. "Is everything ok, Wakka?" Naruto asked.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trials yet." Wakka responded.

"Eh?" Tidus gracefully articulated.

"Well, apprentice summoner, really."

"Ah?"

Wakka just sighed. "There's a place in there called the Cloister of Trials. Apprentices go in there and brave the trails. And they come out as fully fledged summoners."

"Are the trials particularly dangerous?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes, yes."

"Why don't you go in and help?"

"There's already guardians in there. Besides it's forbidden." Naruto and Tidus both were not happy with that answer.

"Hey, what if something happens? What if the summoner dies!?" Tidus yelled.

The monk from earlier stepped forward and glared at them. "The precepts must be obeyed!" he stated with authority.

"Like I care!" Tidus yelled and ran up the stairs.

Naruto looked at the monk. "Eat shit." he called out as he ran behind TIdus. Let it be known Naruto does not like people who believe they can order someone around for no reason.

Tidus pulled open the stone doors as he and Naruto ran inside.

 *********End. Read and review, my peeps. Feed me backs!*********

 **Seriously. And thanks for reading. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoooooooo peeeeeeeeps. It's Jae here with another chapter of ONTF.**

 **I got a few reviews this time! I was extremely happy to see they were positive. Hell, I was just happy I got reviews. Warmed my heart in a fuzzy way :D. But in those reviews, there were a few questions that needed to be answered, so here goes!**

 **Q: Will Naruto get a weapon?**

 **A: HAI! I've always pictured Naruto weilding a weapon. And let's face it: If Tidus, who at the beginning of the game I'm almost sure has never SEEN a sword, can wield it and use it to combat a foreign enemy like it was in his hands when he came out of the womb, then Naruto, who has been trained for COMBAT ever since he was a CHILD can wield a weapon with a little bit of practive. And he even has a game where he does weild a small sword as his main weapon (I.E.: The Dragon Sword, yes it's a thing), so he will get a weapon.**

 **That's where you guys come in! I want to hear your opinions about the options. It won't be willy nilly with the options, I gonna limit them to four. These four I can see Naruto wielding for both being able to see Naruto be able to use them, and for his nostalgic reasons. The option with the best opinion backing it gets to be in the story. If no one writes in, then I shall choose.**

 **Q: WIll I pair Naruto with Rikku and Tidus with Yuna?**

 **A: Also yes! Let's face it. Yuna x Tidus is the OTP. Hell, it's canon for god sakes. And they work so good for each other. Yuna checks Tidus's brash and loud behavior with her calm and demure self, while still being able to have a bit of childish fun and Tidus brings out the best in Yuna, makes her positively glow with love and amazement. I'd feel like a complete and total jackass if I broke them apart. Now, if Tidus WASN'T in the story... hehehehe... But alas, it was not meant to be. Tidus and Naruto are too good a pair of partners to pass up. Seriously, give Tidus an orange suit with whiskers and change the blitzball to Hokage, and he's be another Naruto, only a bit more emo.**

 **Now, Naruto and Rikku... oh, hell yes. This is just too good to pass up. If he ended up with anyone, it'd be her. He and her are simply two pieces of a puzzle that's only missing two: Completion. Now don't get me wrong. I ship Naruto with just about anyone, not bashing on any fans of any genre. I've never been one for Yaoi and I will never write it, but I do not dislike anyone that writes it and/or likes it. But with the way Naruto was so disgusted with the accidental kiss with Sasuke, I don't believe I could see him gay or bi. And other than Naruto x Tayuya, Naruto x Rikku is my favorite pairing. So, yeah!**

 **Q: Why is Naruto not his usual awesome, kick-ass-and-chew-bubblegum self?**

 **A: That... is a secret! One that should reveal it's self soon! ...Possibly this chapter... Not sure... really depends how detailed I write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, because I can honestly say out of all the Fan Fictions that I have read with these two stories crossed, it hasn't been done yet. If it has, let me know.**

 **Anyways thanks to hussbek, WyrmTheFrostDragonSwordsman, kittiesfrompluto, Myra the Dovahkiin, and RikudoNaruto1 for taking time out of y'alls day to write me a review! Now enjoy the story!**

 **I own not a damn thing, except my will to write... and cause eight kinds of hell for people riding buses.**

* * *

-Yar, I got line

* * *

breaks in me leg-

* * *

"This be Talking"

'This be thinking'

 _"This be Al Bhed"_

 **"This be Kurama or an Aeon"**

* * *

-Line breaks EVERYWHERE!-

* * *

"Hey, Tidus?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Remind me to kick your ass when we get out of here."

"Sure thing."

'What the hell did I get myself into?' was the general thoughts of both men inside the Cloister of Trials.

This place reminded Naruto of the dankest part of Orochimaru's bases. It looked like an abandoned ruin built in through a cave. Bricks were falling apart on the walls, it smelled like a locker room, and it was dark as Madara's heart in here. It wouldn't be so bad to either of the men if the wasn't GLOWING WRITING ON THE WALLS THAT MOVED AROUND LIKE GHOSTS. And when it comes to Naruto and a ghost, the ghost will always win. Always. He never retreated from battle, never backed down to an enemy, and never gave up on a challenge. But with a ghost... just no.

So, it was with a shaky step, Naruto trekked onward and behind him Tidus followed. The trials wasn't hard, not in the slightest. All they were doing was placing glowing orbs into holes in the walls, doors, or pedestals. The only thing that held them up was the purple orb that they had nowhere to put it, until Tidus made the recommendation that they put it in the big room with all the lines in it. When they did,they heard a wall collapse ouitside the room and went to check it out, to find a staff with a crystal ball on top of it. It looked cool to the two, so they took it with them.

After a bit of moving around and pushing a pedestal to a glowing spot on the floor, the platform to the bottom floor appeared. Right around that time, Wakka showed up with a tic mark on his forehead.

"Hey! What's gotten into both of you!?" Wakka questioned. Naruto and Tidus had the decency to look sheepish after they had calmed down. Wakka merely sighed in exasperation and approached them with his face set in a softer feature. "Hey, it's cool. Only Guardians and Summoners are allowed past here."

"Guardians? What's that?" Tidus questioned. Naruto rolled his eyes. Even he wasn't that dense. Then again, he had been a bodyguard before, so it wasn't a very fair comparison.

Wakka motioned them to come to the platform. As the stepped on it, the platform activated causing them to decend. "Summoners go on pilgrimages all around the world and pray to each temple. Guardians are there to protect them."

"So, then what are you?" Tidus questioned.

"Me? I'm a guardian." As the platform reached the bottom. the trio walked forward. "There's already two guardians in there. One of them's got a shot fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking. Well, we come this far... might as well go all the way!" Wakka declared as he walked to the room near the platform.

As they reached the room, Naruto could feel three energy sources coming from the room. One of them felt cold and calculating, one felt feral and calm at the same time, and one felt gentle and pleasent.

When they entered the room, Naruto spotted two people in the room. One was a woman in a gothic dress with pins in her black hair and possibly the biggest set of breasts he'd ever seen before, next to Tsunade. This was the cold energy he felt. The other was a strange humanoid creature that looked like a bipedal lion with a broken horn on his head. This was the calm, yet feral energy he felt. However, the other energy was nowhere to be seen. 'Probably behind the large door.' He was broken out of his musing when the goth girl was chewing out Wakka and the blue lion guy was giving Naruto a penetrating gaze. Naruto locked eyes with the lion like creature, refusing to back down. The air became tense as they began their stare off. Even the others had stopped talking when they had felt the tension in the air.

The goth girl looked over to Naruto, only to lightly gasp as she felt out his magic power. 'His energy is enormous! Who the hell is he?' The stare off became more heated as the two began to advance to each other. Nervous sweat began trickling down the three's brow as the creature and Naruto stared each other down. They stopped advancing when they were practically inches from each other.

Naruto for his part paid no attention to the other three in the room. His attention was solely on the blue person.

The blue haired creature stared back with as much intensity.

After what felt like hours, which was only a few seconds, Naruto lifted his fist to the blue haired creature. The creature lifted his fist to Naruto. Everyone had tensed.

The fists came together into a fist bump. Both nodded approvingly, seeming pacified.

"What's your name?"

"...Kimahri Ronso."

"Nice to meet you, Kimahri. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"...You very strong."

"So are you, Kimahri. I look forward to working with you someday."

"...Same."

None of the other three could even fathom what happened. It had felt like there was going to be a bloodbath, but now they were friendly? The hell was going on!?

They got no more time to ponder as the door up the stairs began to open.

All occupants in the room snapped their heads towards the doorway. Naruto and Tidus's eyes widen when they see a beautiful girl with brown hair walk out of the room, stumbling a bit. She wore a white top with a blue dress with stars on it. She had on arm warmers that cascaded down her sides in a white to pink color. When she reached the end of the platform at the top of the stairs, she stumbled and started falling downwards.

As the trio earlier gasped, two blurs shot towards her. She was surprised when she felt not one, but two pairs of hands holding her up. She cracked her tired eyes open to see noot only Kimahri helping her stand, but a blonde haired boy with blue eyes staring back at her with concern. She was touched at the concern she felt from the boy as she stood up on her own legs. She looked to Kimahri and smiled her thanks to him. He nodded to her and to to Naruto, telling him his way of thank you.

She ran her hands through the back of her head as she swept her hair around to relieve herself of the intense sweat she had accumulated. She looked at the trio down below with a large smile as she spoke.

"I've done it! I have become a summoner!"

* * *

-Line Breaks Ahoy!-

* * *

The six people managed to get back out of the Cloister of Trials and back to the temple. There, they were greeted by a large gathering of people who looked on with cheer for their new summoner. Tidus and Naruto didn't even pay attention to the priest who was glaring at them furiously. Soon, all the people cleared out, leaving behind Tidus and Naruto at the back. They looked at each other and merely shrugged, and began walking out of the temple, priest still trying to set them ablaze like he had a Sharingan.

When they got outside, they noticed Wakka waving at them. "Hey! Over Here!" They walked over to him, where he put both of them in a headlock and began dragging them to the gathering of people.

"Wha-ah-ow!" Tidus groaned.

"Dude, your pit stinks!" Naruto griped.

Wakka merely ignored them and grinned. "Wait 'til you see this!"

Tidus managed to get out of Wakka's grip. "I can't see anything!"

Naruto was right behind him, looking green. "Ew, I think it's in my mouth!"

Wakka bonked them on the head and motioned to the brown-headed girl that came out of the temple with them. "We're ready!" The girl just nodded and assumed a stance.

She seemed to concentrate for a second, then shifted to a different stance. Four magic circles appeared around her and shot a ball of light apiece to the sky. When the converged, the exploded and from the explosion, came a very strange avian-like creature that landed in front of her. She waited for a minute and carefully reached a hand to the creature to pet it. The creature lowered it's head for her to reach and leaned into her touch.

Naruto and Tidus both were amazed by this ability. Tidus had never seen anything like it. It looked like a thing from a fairy tale, yet, he feel a genle aura around it. Naruto had suspected this summoning was like his, but it was much cooler. And the summon felt a bit stronger than Gamakichi, his personal summon, but not as strong as Gamabunta, the boss summon of his contract. However, he could feel the energy rolling off of it, basking him with a calming presence. 'That must be the major difference between these summons and out summons. Our summons were used mostly for fighting. Their summons are used for protection. It's emotions though... it feels... sad?' He was given no more time to ponder when he locked eyes with the creature. There, he recieved a shock.

There beside the creature, was a woman. But he could see THROUGH her.

She had brown hair and a lithe figure, dressed in normal looking clothing for the area. She was looking right at him - no, it felt like she was looking through him - with a smiling visage on her. She began walking toward him and he stilled. It was then he noticed that everyone had stopped moving. He looked around and saw that it looked like time had stopped. He could feel sweat building on his brow as she stopped in front of him.

"Ara ara Naruto-kun, no need to feel tense. I Just want to talk to you."

He was snapped back into his normal self when she patted him softly on the cheek. He could feel the power inside her and she gave off a calm presense. With his NES, he could feel no hostility to him at all, and managed to relax a little around her.

"Umm, sorry pretty lady, but who are you?"

She softly giggled in her hand. "Well, Naruto-kun, My name is Valefor. I am an Aeon. This is what I looked like when I was human." Naruto grew wide eyed at her confession as he looked at the avian-like creature.

"You're the big bird thing aren't you?"

She huffed a little and pouted. "How rude. I am not a thing, I am an Aeon, Naruto-kun."

He rubbed his head with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, Valefor, I didn't mean to offend you. But, wow, you look very strong!" he said with an honest smile. "But why are we like this? And how did all the people freeze?"

She merely smiled at him. "I wanted to talk to you. And I needed to have you alone for a second so I could do something. So, I stopped time temporarily so I could talk to you." Naruto nodded, but inside, he was sweating a bit.

This lady was STRONG. And he had a phobia of strong women thanks to Sakura.

"Umm, ok. What did you need Valefor?"

"Well, for starters, I'd like to apologize."

"It's already forgiven... Umm, for what, though?"

She smiled at his caring nature. "Well, we Aeons were the ones that called for your help." His eyes widened at that. "We need your help Naruto-kun. We're so tired. We've been defending Spira for over 1000 years. So, we called for your aid." Naruto's eyes widened more and more by the explanation. He had no idea that Spira was that bad. He knew Sin was a huge problem, but not to that extent. Now, he felt compelled to help anyone that asked, so he needed no further convincing.

"Ok, I'll help you." At this, the life came back to her face and she smiled brightly at his and glomped him into a hug.

"Oh, Thank you Naruto-kun! Thank you so much!" He could not respond back as he felt his life leaving him from the force of the hug.

"Can't... breathe..." he managed to get out. She immediately realised what was happening and let go, her face contorted in worry as she checked over him. It felt nice to him... Like having a mother worry over a son. He smiled at her when she ceaced her ministrations, she pouted at the cheeky grin he gave.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what did you want to do?" her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, right! I wanted to give you some of my power." She smiled at him and gently put her hand on his forehead. He could feel the influx of magics coming from her. "Oh, and while I'm ahead of things, I want to tell you sorry for what's about to happen." 'Wait, what?' That was his last thought before darkness engulfed his vision and he was unconcious.

* * *

_Different Line Break!_ (Trust me, there is no signifigant reason for this.)

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was greeted with the familiar area of his mindscape.

"What happened? I remember talking to Valefor, when she put her hand on my head and I fell out."

 **"I believe she channeled her power into you, kit."** Naruto looked over to find Kurama, laying on his front paws with both eyes looking at him.

"Kurama? What did it do?"

 **"Well, I believe it had something to do with those."** Kurama looked behind Naruto and Naruto looked behind himself. What he saw made his eyes widen.

There were many glyphs, much like the ones in the Cloister of Trials, floating in the air behind him. He counted 8 of them in total. He was about to ask what was going on, when one of the glyphs started glowing and began to disappear. His surprise wasraised even higher when he felt his chakra reserves start filling up to absolute fullness. His eyes widened when he felt another power entering him, and tensed for a second with Kurama straightening himself, ready for a fight, when they relaxed as they recognised the energy of this being. There before them, Valefor materialized in his mindscape.

"Ahh, there we go. Hello again Naruto-kun and Kurama-kun."

"Hey Valefor. Umm... what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to finish our conversation in here, it would be better to do so." she cleared her throat. "Now, to call you here to our dimension, we aeons had to channel our powers together to reach out to you. It took a lot of power, but managed to complete it just over a week ago. The process was slow, but we eventually got you to the space in between world, when we realised a flaw in our plan. Your power was way too massive to bring over at once, so we had to seal it away."

"WHAT!? YOU SEALED MY POWERS!?" Naruto roared, livid.

Valefor hastily began waving her hands. "It is not permanent, I promise! It was just until you could meet all of us and we could unlock it ourselves! We didn't want to, but if we had tried to bring you over, the strain on the dimension would have caused it to collapse, erasing everyone from existance. We did not want to destroy humanity, so we had to. But we didn't fully seal you, just mostly. You can still use a bit of everything, just not all of it. That's why you can channel a little wind chakra. We didn't want to leave you completely defenseless. You're still strong by a large margin, but in order to get all of your powers back, you have to meet with each of us."

Naruto, who had a twitch in his eye, sighed. "Well, that's better than nothing, I guess. So, that was you who destroyed that glyph?" she nodded. "Ok, I'm guessing you gave me back my chakra resserves, then?" Another nod. "Ok, what else is still sealed?"

"Well, you now have your huge reserves back. You can also control one tail of Kurama-kun's chakra. So Your shape and elemental manipulation, Sage mode, Tailed beast mode, Six paths mode, and 8 tails of Kurama-kun's chakra are still sealed. But if you go with that summoner that just summoned me, you can meet all of us in no time!" She smiled reassuringly. Naruto cried anime tears. He couldn't believe that he still had so much to do. "Oh, a bit of good news!" Naruto perked up a bit at this. "We didn't seal any of your strength or speed so you can still beat things with your fists." Naruto did feel a little better with that.

Hey, brute force was his specialty.

He suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Valefor, what about my jutsus?"

She smiled at him. "We didn't seal your knowledge either."

Naruto grinned. He still had his most broken technique. Shadow Clone Jutsu. Now that he had his reserves back, he could use it again, along with a few others.

Ohh, the things he would do to prank Tidus. And maybe the goth girl if she acts like Neji did in the Chunnin Exams.

He was best at converting stuck ups to loyal friends.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought as a question flashed in his mind. "Wait a minute. I should have asked this earlier, but how do you know me and Kurama? This is a whole different world."

Valefor smiled at him. "We Aeons have been watching you Naruto-kun. We knew we'd be in need of a savior someday so we kept watch on a few people. Out of all the people we watched, you were the absolute best, hands down."

Naruto smiled proudly at that. It was nice knowing that a group of powerful beings thought you were the best to handle a problem.

And that problem's name was Sin.

"Well, I won't let you guys down Vale-chan!" Naruto declared with a huge grin and a thumbs up, "We got this, don't we Kurama. Kurama merely smirked. He had been itching for a fight for a while.

 **"As long as I get to fight Sin, I am good."** Naruto nodded, he figured Kurama was feeling scrappy, being he hadn't let him out to 'play' in a while since he got here.

"Alright! You can count on us!"

Valefor had a happy expression on her face. "Good! Then, the next place to go is in a village called Kilika, I believe the summoner is going there soon. If you need to talk to me, just come here and think of me. I will appear to help you in any way!"

Naruto nodded. "Ok then. I need to find out what is going on outside. We'll talk later Vale-chan!" Naruto concentrated on the outside world as he disappeared from his mindscape.

* * *

-Line... Break!-

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he woke up. His eyesight was a little blurry, but it got clearer after a little bit. When he was able to see properly, he noticed that he was in the Crusader's Lodge, judging by the inside and the row of beds. He pulled the covers off of him and set his feet on the ground, found his shoes that were sitting beside the bed. Someone must have put him here after he collapsed.

He gathered his bearing before he set out of the Lodge and to the streets. He noticed Wakka, Tidus, and the goth girl standing near the middle of the street, Tidus holding a big, blue blade. It looked like it was made out of water, but he would bet it was harder than steel. Setting his face in a grin, he waved to the trio before he called out to them. "Yo!"

Tidus and Wakka turned around to see Naruto walking towards them. "Hey, sleepyhead! You get a good nap in?"

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I was REALLY tired yesterday, and all the strain of everything caught up to me. But I feel loads better, though." He turned to Tidus. "Nice sword."

Tidus gave him a grin. "Wakka gave it to me. Said it was sentimental to him." Naruto nodded.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"We're leaving as soon as Yuna gets here." Wakka replied.

Naruto was confused. "Yuna?"

"Oh, that's right. you were out cold. She's the cute one with brown hair. The summoner." Tidus informed. He then turned to the goth girl. "This is Lulu. She coming with us." Naruto made a noise of acceptance. "It's already the next day, man. Had us worried." Tidus looked to Lulu. "Well, most of us."

"Like I said, guys, sorry. Won't happen again." Naruto mock-saluted.

Tidus and Wakka accepted his words and turned to where a small crash was heard. Naruto turned, too. They saw Yuna with a briefcase that had fell over.

Lulu spoke for the first time that Naruto had heard this day. "You really don't need all that luggage."

"Oh, these are not my things, they're gifts for all the temples we're going to visit." Yuna called out.

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna." Wakka said back.

"I guess... I guess your right." Said Yuna, crestfallen. Naruto did not enjoy that look at ALL. It did not belong on her at all.

So, like always, he found a solution.

"Oh, don't worry about that luggage, guys. I'll take care of it." he called out. Everyone looked at him funny as he started walking toward the bag of goods while pulling out a blank scroll. When he got there, Yuna was looking at him with curiousity. He pulled out a brush and a jar of ink and began drawing on the scroll. Everyone had gathered around him by this point.

He finished in a few seconds and blew on the ink to dry it. After he deemed it dry enough, he took the bag and set it over the seal. He gathered his chakra in his hands and called out "SEAL!" Everyone watched with amazement as a poof of smoke surrounded the bag. When the smoke was gone, so was the bag.

The group had wide eyes at this and looked at the scroll. It had the same seal that Naruto had wrote on it, but it also had a small symbol in the middle of it.

"Whoa! What was that?" Wakka asked.

Naruto smiled. "It's called Fuinjutsu. It means 'The Art of Sealing'. That's what I did. I sealed the bag in this scroll." He handed the scroll to Yuna. "If you want to bring out the bag, just channel some magic into the seal and say 'Release!'. And presto, your bag is back." Naruto grinned as he took in all the wide eyed stare of everyone. "Anyways, where are we headed?"

Wakka snapped out of his amazement and shook his head. "First, we head to the pier and board the boat. It'll take us to Kilika Island, where Yuna will get her next Aeon."

Naruto nodded. "Alright! Let's get going!" He shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

-Da Rul...I mean Line Break!-

* * *

"So, why'd we stop here?" Naruto asked. They were in front of a rock formation over-looking the village.

"We pray here for a safe trip to wherever we go. It's a tradition. Chappu, my brother... he didn't pray the day he set out. Said he'd miss his boat..." Wakka finished sullenly. Naruto didn't have to be a genius to figure out something happened to his brother. He walked over to Wakka and put his hand on his shoulder in comfort. It'd hurt badly when Neji died in front of him, so he could undewrstand the loss a brother-like person.

"Alright, I'm gonna go scout ahead to see if there any fiends waiting for us." Naruto said, before dashing off.

"Is it really ok for him to go off on his own like that? I mean, he did just recover from exhaustion." Yuna added, worried.

Tidus replied to her. "Don't worry about Naruto. He's the strongest person I know should be worried about the fiends." Tidus said, reassuringly. Yuna nodded and smiled at Tidus.

The voice of Naruto reached their ears. "Ooh, is that blue jelly? Let me see how it tastes... ... ...OH MY GOD THIS TASTES AMAZING! NOOOO, DON'T RUN AWAY, DESSERT!"

No one said a thing for a while. Until Lulu broke the silence. "I think he just ate a flan." she said in a disbelieving voice.

Tidus merely chucked. "I told you. Be worried for the fiends." he shivered. "Thank God he's on our side."

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_

* * *

 **So, what did you peeps think? Let me know if it's good or garbage!**

 **SO, I said there would be choices on Naruto's weapon, so here it is:**

 ***Bo Staff (In Memoriam of Sarutobi Hiruzen or Hokage-Jiji)**

 ***Gauntlets (He loves to beat people to pieces)**

 ***Katana (Not Auron's katana, a normal size one. Seems like all the swords in FFX is a small dick joke)**

 ***Mace (SMAAAAASH!)**

 **Remember, it's the best thought out reason that gets his weapon, not how many!**

 **It'll be a while before he gets his weapon, so plenty of time.**

 **Be easy, peeps!**


	5. See the SEA! Get it?

**Now I say, I say, good day boys and girls! It's Jae with my latest work.**

 **I got so many reviews last chapter! I'm touched y'all. Made my heart well up with very manly tears! I'm glad I have so many peeps reading my story. I figured I'd repay y'all by working my hardest to get this chapter out. All who reviewed, you know who you are, thanks. Honestly.**

 **As some of you know, my uploads are sporadic at best. I try my best to get chapters out, but sometimes I lose my mind. However, I had a good reason to be so late. I was in a car crash. Pretty bad one. Fractured both my arms and tore some muscles in my back. Been using this time to heal up and type whatever I can before my arms hurt too much to continue. But I'm healing quite nicely and the typing is serving as good rehabilitation! So, fret not faithful viewers, I am fine!**

 **Ooh, ooh, another question in the comments needed to be answered as well. This one was about Naruto's clothing. The answer? ...not sure at this point. I'm so used to the orange jumpsuit that it'd seem out of place to replace it. BUT. I do have an idea if I plan on replacing it. One that can be easily done even in Spira. So, still on the fence about that.**

 **Thank you to all the people who took time out of their day and reviewed my story. Y'all know who y'all are. :D**

 **Still plenty of time to voice your opinions about Naruto's weapon. At this point, I think we've eliminated the mace, as so many people said that it didn't really suit him. I'm honestly inclined to agree. However, I left it up to y'all and that's what I'ma doin'.**

 **BY THE WAY! HUGE PLOT RELATED POLL AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **Ayways, it's time for the main show! Let the story begin!**

 **********Da Lines Be Broken********

Normal Talkin'

 _Al Bhed Talkin'_

 **Kurama or Summoning Talkin'**

*****Less Bold Line Break******

"How are you still alive?"

"Hmm?" Naruto turned to the speaker, Lulu.

"Flans should be poisonous or deadly to ingest! How are you still alive and well?!"

"Ohh. I can't be affected by poison. My immune system is too strong." **"That and I wouldn't let my container die of something as pathetic as poisoning."** Kurama pitched in from inside Naruto. Luckily, he couldn't be heard by anyone besides Naruto. "Besides, I'm too awesome to die."

Lulu's eye began twitching. "I give up. I don't think I'll understand you at all."

Naruto gave his foxy grin. "Ahh, don't be depressed sbout it. You're definitely not the first."

This was the banter as the group made it's way through Besaid Island to the harbor.

The group had been traveling for a few minutes. Nothing had really happened, except Tidus got a little bit of sword practice with his sword, Brotherhood. The wolf fiends were perfect for him. Naruto and TIdus got a small instruction on magic as well from Lulu, and Wakka showed his skills at tagging flying fiends with his ball. Kimahri showed up in the most interesting manner, attacking TIdus. Naruto gave no help, because he could sense no killing intent from the Ronso, only curiousity. Tidus had performed spectacularly. Although a little confused as to why he got attacked.

They had came upon the waterfalls. Naruto was talking in the beautiful scenery. it reminded him of Turtle Island and the Waterfall of Truth. Nostalgia set in as he gazed off into the distance.

'I wonder how everyone is doing back at home...'

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a huge screech. He looked to where he heard the noise and saw one of the biggest birds he had ever seen. It looked like someone combined a swan with a pterodactyl. It was indeed massive. He grinned. 'This could be interesting!'

Before he could run off to fight it, Yuna had stepped forward. "I'm going to summon!" Naruto pouted at not being able to have fun, but nodded his head and lept back anyways.

Yuna began performing the ritual to summon Valefor. Very soon, a flying white and red Aeon landed and roared at the fiend, ready to destroy it into nothing. The fiend roared back, accepting of the challenge.

Valefor began first. She cocked her wings back and threw them forward, creating a sonic boom, heading straight for the fiend. The sonic boom collided head on with the fiend and it let out a screech of pain, stunned for a second. That was all Valefor needed as she raked her claws down the fiend's chest. Another roar of pain.

This time, the fiend was done being a punching bag. It soared high into the air and decended at a rapid pace. The fiend collided with Valefor and knocked her back a few feet, but managed to keep her focus through the pain. Valefor counterattacked the dive with her claws, doing a backflip and raking them across it's already bleeding chest. The fiend began to flail and thrash about, hitting Valefor a few times. She had then decided she had enough.

She flew high into the sky. Yuna realised what she was going to do and brought everyone back a safe distance.

A bright light began glowing in Valefor's mouth. It crew bigger and bigger until she felt she had charged enough. She then fired the energy like a beam or ray at the fiend, cutting into it badly. Naruto was impressed. It was a very high density energy attack. He had yet to realise that the attack wasn't over.

The spot on the fiend and the ground where the energy ray had been shot exploded like it had a few explosive tags into it. The wasn't even remains of the fiend left.

If Naruto was impressed, he was wide eyed now. That attack was AWESOME! He compared it to the Tailed Beast Bomb, only much smaller. He had no doubts that if Valefor had charged up a good bit more, she would have been closer to the Tailed Beast Bomb.

"Wow that was AWESOME, Valefor! Good job." Naruto praised. Valefor nodded at him in thanks before Yuna dismissed her. "That was really cool! And you're gonna get more of them?" he directed at Yuna.

She nodded her head with a smile. "Yes! And some of them are even stronger than her."

"Whoa. I'm SO jealous now." He pouted. She giggled at him and turned to head with the group, who congratulated her on her first successful summon fight. Naruto smiled at the camaraderie these people showed. It was something he wanted to achieve for so long. He coiuld only take solace in the hope that the Elemental Nations were in good hands with him gone.

****Just a simple Line Break****

The rest of the journey was not so bad. There was one more of the big birds, but Naruto made short work of it by introducing it to the mountainside... several times... by its talons... rapidly...

Herculean strength aside, the group made it to the dock with little trouble.

Surrounding the docks were people of all shapes and sizes. They all looked sad and some had tears in their eyes. Naruto and Tidus realised then that Yuna was a big deal in this village. This had to be almost all of the village population here for the final sendoff.

After exchanging a few goodbyes and recieving a few gifts, the group boarded the boat. Naruto looked back to the retreating island to see Yuna standing at the rails of the ship, waving goodbye to all of the people. He heard her say a word, but he didn't make it out over the droning of the people.

Naruto heard a grunt and turned around, only to fall down laughing at seing Tidus act like a monkey to a guy on the side of the ship and handstand on his shoulders. After regaining himself, he looked around to see that the crew had mostly gone indoors and a few people were left on deck, and most of them were swarming Yuna like she was a celebrity.

'Whoa. She's really popular!' Naruto thought. He wondered if she was a celebrity. 'If so, what was she doing on an island that small?' Brushing his thoughts aside, he listened in on what some of the people were saying. Something stood out.

"I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter!"

'Lord Braska? Wasn't he that guy that the temple got a statue for? Ohh, that's right, he was a High Summoner! So, her dad fought and beat Sin? No wonder she's famous. Wait, how come many people have beat Sin? Didn't they kill it?' He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Kimahri walking towards him, which was saying something when you don't notice a giant 7 ft. Ronso nearing you.

"Kimahri? What's up?"

Kimahri's face did not change, but Naruto could see that his stance was tense. "...Something wrong. Smell different than sea now." That was enough for Naruto to put his guard up.

"Can you tell what it is?" Kimahri shook his head. "Damn. We need to let someone know about-"

He was interrupted by the boat shaking and rocking. Naruto managed to charge chakra to his feet in time to stick to the boat before he could fall over. Naruto saw Kimahri practically vanish and feared the worst, until the boat stabilized and he looked up to see Kimahri holding Yuna up be the rails of the ship. 'Good save, man!'

Naruto got his bearings and looked up to find everyone. Tidus was standing on the other side of the ship to Yuna and Kimahri. Wakka and Lulu were holed up near the middle of the ship. All the rest of the people had retreated to the insides of the ship except for the pilot and some of his crew.

It was then that Naruto saw what caused the disturbance.

It was... a fin? Part of a tail? Either was it was HUGE. At least 60 ft. in height and 20 ft. in width. Something that huge could only be attached to something bigger. 'Oh, no...' He thought. "IT'S SIN! TAKE UP DEFENSES!" He exclaimed.

There were no arguments as everyone sprung to action.

Naruto seen the pilot and one of his crew head to the harpoon guns.'What are those idiots thinking!?'

Wakka managed to say Naruto's thoughts before he could. "What are you doing!? Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all be dragged under!"

The pilot looked at him. "Our families are in Kilika! It's headed there! Forgive us Lady Summoner!"

Naruto understood why they did so as he turned to Yuna. She showed a detremined face as she gave a quick nod to the pilot.

"Wait!" Wakka called out but it was too late for him. "Oh boy..." BANG! The crew fired off the harpoons.

Naruto could only watch as one of the harpoons stuck in Sin's fin.

"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" Obviously, Sin didn't like that one bit. It began to swerve around to get the harpoon unstuck from it, dragging the boat along for the ride.

In retaliation SIn fired off numerous projectiles from it's fin to the boat. They didn't hit hard enough to break the wood, but there were still a lot of them. The projectiles opened themselves up to be medium sized fiends with spines and wings. They screeched as they advanced toward the party.

"Damn, here they come!" Naruto yelled out. The crew had retreated to the inside of the ship, so there was no worries of civilian casualty. Naruto let out a battle cry and rushed the fiends with the party.

Two fiends rushed at Naruto as he advanced and one jumped at him with it's spines pointing strtaight at him. He simply moved to the side, pulled out a kunai and jabbed it in what he thought was the head, and jumped to the side. He was correct in assuming the head's place as the fiend broke apart into the little glowing orbs. 'I have to figure out what those are.' He shoiok his head and focused on the one near it, and noticed it glowing. 'Not about to find out what it's doing!' He mentally said as he sped off toward the fiend. Before he could reach it, though, the fiend raised it's wings and shot it's spines at Naruto. Thinking quickly, he switched himself with another fiend right before the spines hit. The last thing the glowing fiend saw was it's own bretheren dying from it's own spines before it was stabbed in the head also.

Naruto quickly readied himself for another fiend before he saw more fiends hit the ship. "Oh come on!"

Apparently he wasn't the only one feeling frustrated. "Argh, how many of these things are there!?" Tidus yelled out.

Wakka came to a conclusion. "The fin! Attack the fin!" Naruto could have face palmed.

"Why didn't I think of that!? Oh, to hell with it! Hey, you guys hold these guys off here! I'll head to the fin!" Naruto yelled out.

"What!? How do ya think you're gonna do that!? We're on a boat!" Wakka retorted.

"Like this!" Naruto simply jumped off the bow of the ship. Everyone went wide eyed, thinking he'd just thrown himself overboard, but saw an orange blur moving ON THE WATER to the fin.

"The hell!? He can run on water!?" Wakka said with his jaw open, almost getting clobbered by a fiend.

Naruto was indeed moving on the water straight toward the fin. Reaching it in no time, he spoke to Kurama. "Kurama, give me some chakra!"

 **"Way ahead of you!"** Kurama spoke out. He sent enough chakra for one tail of power to appear on Naruto.

Naruto began charging his chakra into his fist. It mixed with Kurama's chakra and his fist glowed with a purple fury. He jumped into the air and aimed at the middle of the fin. "Go the hell away!" He swung and impacted with the fin with a hard and loud THUD.

Sin roared in pain as the hit was so hard it practically shoved the fin away quite a few feet and caved in a pretty good part of the fin. "Just a little more!" Naruto yelled and punched again. That was all the fin could take before snapping in the middle where Naruto punched it. Everyone at the boat looked on in shock and amazement at the massive feat of strength. The harpoon stuck in the fin had came out on the first hit and everyone had wondered why.

Naruto let out a small victory whoop before he realised that the fin was about to fall on him. Thinking quickly he kicked away from the bottom half of the fin, but didn't quite make it as the fin smacked him down into the sea. Everyone could only look on in horror as Naruto was hit by the fin and sent into the sea.

"Naruto! Hold on, I'm coming!" Yelled out Tidus as he dived off the boat into the sea.

"Wait! Argh, damn!" Wakka yelled out before diving right after Tidus did.

"Oh, god, I hope he's ok..." Yuna worried.

_)*(&^$Line Break$# !~+

Naruto felt himself falling in the water deeper as he tried to gain control of his body. 'Come on, dammit! Move! Argh, it hurts everywhere! Stupid fin! Kurama, how long until i can move!?'

 **"I'm working on it, kit! Just hold your breath a little longer! Son of a bitch, you can't keep your body in one piece ever!"**

'How is that my fault!? It's not like I fight godlike beings and gigantic creatures for fun, ya know!?'

 **"No, but it is your fault that you're so reckless! Might as well headbutt all your enemies to death, you dumbass!"**

'Hey, I only headbutted Gaara and that was when he was possessed by Shukaku! And who are you calling dumb, asshat!?'

 **"Why you little shit, I oughta pick my teeth with your tiny head! You sure ain't using to to think with!"**

'Now you're in trouble! Now you're in deep shit! When I get in there I'm gonna plant my foot so far up your ass you'll grow a leg tree out your nose!'

 **"I'm gonna kick you so hard in the ass, you'll have to unzip your jumpsuit to shit!"**

This would have went on if not for the timely arrival of Tidus and Wakka. When they spotted Naruto, they feared the worst, but after an on-point application of a hi-potion, Naruto could move freely again, much to the two's relief.

However, before they could board the ship, they were interrupted by an unpleasant surprise.

A deep rumbling groan vibrated across their bodies and a huge jellyfish-like fiend floated up to them.

'Gimme a damn break!' was the thought of all three men.

Not giving them time to react, the jellyfish fiend reached out with his tentacles toward Naruto, who was still feeling the impact of the fin earlier. He didn't quite get out of the way, but he mostly avoided the attack. However, what part he didn't avoid felt kind of numb and tired.

 **"Kit, it just drained your chakra! Don't let it touch you!"** Naruto nodded and focused on the fight.

Wakka threw his ball at the jellyfish, but there are something different about. Naruto could feel an energy around it and could see some very dark couds around it. It impacted with the jellyfish's face and dark clouds spread all around it's face, obscuring it's sight. 'Ahh, I see! He blinded it!' he remembered his lesson on status attacks that impaired an enemy.

Tidus wasted no time capitalizing on the impaired creature, cutting away at it's tentacles, trying to sever them. He found it harder than he thought, the tentacle would try to curl around him or his sword.

Naruto crossed his fingers in his signature pose. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' The result was 10 shadow clones ready to unleash some hurting on it. He signalled the charge and the battalion of clones charged forward, all brandishing kunai.

As the clone army hacked and slashed away at the fiend, Wakka and Tidus could not help but gape at the oddity of seeing multiples of the same man. Ultimately deciding to put their amazement on hold, the decided to lend a hand. Wakka sent his ball back and forth hitting the fiend and smacking it back to the fiend like a game of handball and the fiend was the wall.

Tidus bided his time and energy to unleash his strongest attack.

Naruto was running out of air so this needed to end quickly. When he spotted Tidus giving him and Wakka a wave to stand back, he called off his clones and dispelled them. He gave Tidus the go ahead and watched on.

Tidus sent his inner energy to his blade. He was waiting for an opening so he could-There! The fiend reared it's head up, exposing it's underside. He swam as hard as he could to the fiend twisting around like a drill with his sword pointed at the fiend. He impacted the fiend with the force of a cannon, causing him to go straight through the fiend, killing it finally. As the fiend thrashed around trying to stay alive for a little longer, Tidus swam back to Naruto and Wakka, who gave him a thumbs up each.

BOOM!

The fiend exploded from all the energy released into it from Tidus's attack and scattered into many little glowing orbs.

Tired and out of breath, the trio swam back to the ship.

$$$$$$Bling bling Line break$$$$$$

As soon as the three boarded the ship, the were immediately bombarded by Yuna with questions about their health. As she fretted about their health, Naruto could only grin. She reminded him so much of Hinata, always worried about her friends if something happened.

'Hinata...' Naruto reflected. He still hadn't responded to her feelings, yet. He was glad Hinata thought of him that way, but he didn't know if he felt the same way. He had accepted that Sakura and Sasuke were together or at least going to be together, so he could think about his feelings freely. 'However, now isn't the time to do so.' he thought as Yuna had now gotten to him with her health interrogation. He simply smiled. It was good to have companions.

...Meanwhile, In Kilika...

The sounds of joyous laughter echoes along thebeachfront of the town. Children were kicking a ball around in a small game of blitzball and the adults were smiling on happy thier children were having. A festival was going on in the town and all the people were gathered in celebration.

And in their happiness and joy, no one noticed the darkening shadow on the sea...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&End of Chapter!

 **Whew! This was most action heavy chapter so far! I mean, TWO bosses back to back. Woot! I do apologize for it being so short though.**

 **NOW FOR THE HEAVILY PLOT RELATED POLL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do I have your attention? Good here it is:**

 **Should Naruto SAVE Kilika or arrive just like canon?**

 **I honestly cannot decide for myself on this! I have a storyline for both outcomes and if II'm not mistaken, Naruto saving Kilika has not been wrote yet. I want you peeps's opinions on this! Lemme know with a review or a PM.**

 **Oh, also, I've been seeing these "Reading of" stories on Fan Fiction and I gotta say, it sounds pretty cool. So, If anyone wants to do a "Reading of" story with this fic, shoot me a PM and we'll talk!**

 **I will also say this. If Naruto arrives at Kilika like canon, his weapon will also be decided that chapter as well, because I've decided he will get his weapon after fighting Ochu.**

 **Anyways, peace out peeps! Stay Healthy!**


	6. Kilika Destroyed?

**Yo, what up peeps? It's Jae with this latest chapter of ONTF! I just wanna say sorry, y'all. I had some things in life i needed to take care of. I won't say that it's all over, but I can concentrate on my stories a bit more than I have.**

 **Didn't mean to leave y'all hangin'!**

 **Now, onto less serious things - I have decided Naruto's weapon. It is... a secret!**

 **Heh heh... The reason for this weapon is a good one though. Suits Naruto just fine and doesn't impede his usual jams.**

 **That should be a hint. :D**

 **Anyways, I also decided Kilika's fate. And I'd be a fool to tell y'all before you even read the chapter. XD**

 **And much love for all the comments and criticism, y'all. :') Made me really happy.**

 **ALRIGHTY! LET'S GET CRACKING!**

* * *

 **+++++++Plus a Line Break+++++++**

* * *

"This be Talking"

'This be thinking'

 **This be Kurama/Aeon**

* * *

_Underline Break_

* * *

 **Last time...**

 **Meanwhile in Kilika...**

 **The sounds of joyous laughter echoes along the beachfront of the town. Children were kicking around a ball in a small game of blitzball and the adults were smiling, happy with the fun the children were having. A festival was going on and all the people were gathered in celebration.**

 **And in their happiness and joy, no one noticed the darkening shadow on the sea...**

* * *

 **_Go line break or go bold_**

* * *

 **Now...**

Naruto could only stare in shock as he looked upon Kilika. The trees were torn apart, the houses were destroyed, and there were a lot of those floating balls of light flying around.

Yet, there were many people there in the docks to see them.

Naruto regained himself and stepped off the ship with the others. He saw solemn faces, but there was many children to help lift the mood.

He looked at an older man. "Did Sin do this?"

The older man, to Naruto's and the rest of the party's surprise, shook his head. "No, this was the work of Sinspawn. If it were Sin, we'd all be dead."

A Couple hours ago...

The being darkening the sea sat for a moment considering what had happened. It noticed that strange power on that ship and decided to test it. Much to it's surprise, it managed to not only beat it's spawn but also HARM it.

That confirmed it's suspicion: that power was of the one called by the aeons. It had to be.

It knew of the aeons' plea for help. It even let them go through with it, believing nothing could match it's power. Bad choice it seems.

It'd have to avoid going places that the strange power was going to avoid more injuries.

It looked toward the village the strange power was going to. It'd be here any minute. There wasn't enough time to completely destroy the village, so it settled for the next best thing. Concentrating, it called for the piece that the being knocked off of it to do it's bidding. With it's orders, the newly created sinspawn swam toward the village.

It knew that the spawn would die, but it would destroy enough to leave it satisfied. And with that, the being known as Sin left Kilika.

* * *

Present Time...

* * *

"Sinspawn?" Tidus asked in confusion.

The older man nodded. "It's a part of Sin. One of Sin's 'children'."

"How does Sin make children?" Naruto asked, bewildred.

Wakka took up the question. "Sin leaves a piece of itself behind, and it turns into sinspawn."

Sickly ice hit Naruto's stomach. 'A piece of it left behind... No...' "Does this piece have to be left willingly, or can any piece work?" he asked with dispair in his voice.

"It can be any piece of it. As long as Sin still lives."

Naruto felt his legs weaken, as he dropped to his knees. "This... this was my fault. The spawn existed because of me... 'Cause I knocked off it's fin."

The old villager looked at Naruto. "You knocked off it's fin?" Naruto nodded. "You say you're the reason the Sinspawn was around?" Naruto nodded again.

Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up and saw one of the children had hugged him. "Thank you for saving us, mister!" The child smiled at him. Everyone had smiles on their faces.

Seeing Naruto looking confused, the old villager decided to explain. "Son, if Sin had came instead of it's spawn, There'd would be a lot less of us greeting you. We can deal with a spawn with just a few casualties, but Sin would have wiped us out before we even knew what was happening." The villager shook his hand. "Thank you for saving so many lives, son. We will never forget you or your companions deeds this day."

Naruto turned to the rest of the group and saw them mingling with some of the people, thanking them profusely for saving their lives.

The despair left Naruto quickly. 'They're right. Houses and boats can be rebuilt. People dying can't be brought back.' Naruto thought.

 **"Glad to see you didn't turn into an emo, brat."** Naruto mentally sighed. 'Love you too, ya big ball of fur.'

Naruto made his way over to the rest of the group. He picked up the last bits of their conversation. Yuna was speaking. "Is there no one to do the sending?" The lady she was talking to shook her head. "Please, take me to them. I shall do it."

Naruto looked at Tidus. "Sending?"

Tidus merely shrugged his shoulders and turned to Lulu. "Hey, what's a sending? Are we going somewhere?"

Naruto faceplamed. Lulu scoffed. "You really are clueless aren't you?" She turned her head towards Yuna, who was walking toward a few body bags. "The dead need guidance. The sending is a ritual that guides their anguished souls to the afterlfe, to the Farplane."

Naruto was now focused on Yuna, who was walking on water... go figure... toward the middle of the bodies. She had her staff in hand and had discarded her boots. She took a pose and had a look of determination on her face.

Tidus had also concentrated on her by this point. He stood entranced by her when she started dancing on top of the water. She did a twirl and the water started building around her. The nearby torches' flames were turned blue. As the water built, it piled under her feet and she began to rise, like a fountain. As she reached the top, the balls of light that he had seen before (that he and Naruto now knew was called pyreflies, thanks to a villager calling them that) started to come from the dead and accumulate toward her. When the pyreflies reached her, a gentle explosion akin to a gust of wind blew from Yuna and guided the pyreflies toward the sky, laid to rest. The water lowered it's self as Yuna finished her dance.

Tidus's face was pale but his eyes was amazed. It was magnificient and horrifying all at the same time. He never wanted to see it again.

Naruto wasn't as affected as Tidus, due to the war he was in, but he wasn't too fond of this dance either. It reminded him of ghosts way too much.

Lulu walked up to yuna, who had made it back to the dock they were on, and embraced her.

"Did I do good?" Yuna asked.

Lulu smiled. "You were great. Though next time, maybe not so much crying."

Tidus and Naruto hoped with all their soul that there wouldn't be a next time...

* * *

Shortly after...

* * *

After helping fix what they could in the village, the group decided it was time for bed. Luckily, the Inn wasn't destroyed.

After they all retreated to their rooms, Naruto laid his head back on his pillow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he exhaled, he opened his eyes, and was face to face with Kurama inside his mindscape. "Alright, you said you might have an explanation for why I feel smarter and much more calm. What is it?"

Kurama lay still for a second. **"I believe when we were transported from our would to this one, we may have merged a little. Not enough to make much of a difference, but enough to affect you."**

"Merged? Does that mean I'm gonna grow a tail and ears!?" Naruto panicked.

 **"No, idiot. You just got a little of my personality and intelligence. Possibly my healing factor as well. I cant tell, yet. You've either been in perfect health or almost dead since we've been here. No in betweens with you."** Kurama deadpanned at him. Ignoring his cry of "Oi! It's not my fault we have shitty luck!" Kurama continued. **"I think that should be all that happened. I haven't figured out how bonded we are. I'll let you know when something comes up. Now, go to sleep, brat."** Kurama lazily waved one of his tails like it was a hand in a goodbye fashion and laid down.

The room around Naruto shifted from his mindscape to his room in the Inn. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any more answers, he took Kurama's advice and went to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of hammers thwacking against nails. He yawned as he stretched out the kinks in his shoulders and back, then crawled out of his bed. After a quick shower, he went to the lobby of the hotel to see Tidus about to go out the door. "Hey Tidus, wait up!"

Tidus turned around to see Naruto walking toward him. "Naruto, you ready to go?"

"Yup! Just gotta find everyone." Tidus nodded and they both headed out the door.

Not three seconds after they walked out, Datto from the Besaid Aurochs came up to them. "Hey! Cap'n Wakka was lookin' for you two. He's down by the pier."

The nodded and headed for the pier. When Naruto looked around, he saw many smiling faces helping rebuild the village, causing him to smile as well. This proved people can come back from the brink.

It didn't take long to come to the pier, where the two saw all of the Aurochs working on rebuilding the fishing docks and bay area. Wakka looked up from his work and saw Tidus and Naruto walking towards them. "Yo, sleepyheads! You ready to get goin'?"

"Where we going?" Naruto asked.

"We're headed to the temple to pray for our victory and Yuna needs to get the new aeon." Wakka supplied. They nodded, accepting the reason. "Alright, let's meet up with the others. The should be waiting at the forest. But first, we gotta get ya some new clothes, man. You look like you was in a tornado." Wakka said to Naruto, who looked at his tattered clothes. Maybe it was time for some new clothes.

With that thought in mind, they set towards the shops. Money wasn't really an issue since for some reason the fiends drop it when they die.

Odd.

After a short while, Naruto walked out of the shop with a new outfit. A black long sleeve t-shirt with a white short sleeve over coat and dark orange pants with black open toed sandals. Feeling better in a new outfit, he turned toward Wakka and Tidus, who gave thumbs up, he spoke. "Alright. Much better. Let's get going!"

With that, the trio set out toward the end of the village to the forest.

Taking a look at all the broken buildings, Naruto stopped after a bit, facepalming himself for not thinking of this sooner. 'Kurama, think We can give them a little boost in capable hands around the village?'

 **"Was wondering if you'd ever think of it, kit. Seems that intelligence hasn't kicked in, yet."** Kurama jeered.

'Bite me!' "Hey guys, I'm gonna give the people some help right quick."

Tidus and Wakka turned toward him and Wakka spoke. "We got no time, brudda. We gotta go."

Naruto merely grinned. " I never said I couldn't do both." He crossed his fingers in his signature handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A few poofs of smoke and 50 copies of the blonde ninja were standing near everyone. "Alright everyone! Find people who need help and give them a hand! Go!" With a group cry of 'Yosh!' the clones all spread out towards all the dumbfounded workers.

Tidus and Wakka had seen it before, but even seeing it a second time was still amazing. "Whoa, man! How'd you do that?!" Tidus gawked.

Naruto gave a shit eating grin. "You guys can charge stuff into weapons and cast spells with magic, I can do things like this with my type of 'magic'."

Tidus already knew about his chakra power, but Wakka merely accepted his explanation. With that out of the way, they walked towards the forest.

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

Upon reaching the forest, the trio saw Yuna and Lulu in a deep conversation. "Hey, what's going on?" Wakka broke the ice.

Lulu turned to face them. "Yuna has a request to ask of our two companions." Tidus and Naruto looked to Yuna with curious expressions.

"What's up, Yuna?" Naruto asked.

Yuna looked at them with a determined face. 'I'd like to ask you both to become my guardians."

Tidus was the first to respond. "Eh? Really?" Yuna nodded.

Naruto responded next. "Wow. That's quite an honor. You sure about this?" Yuna nodded again. Naruto looked at Tidus. "What do you think, Tidus?"

"I think it's awesome. I'm in." Naruto grinned after that.

"Then, me too! We won't letcha down!"

Wakka looked skeptical. "I dunno, guys. You sure you up for it? Lotta hard work in being a guardian."

Naruto and Tidus nodded, resolute in their answers. Wakka then grinned. "Then, welcome aboard, guys! Glad to have ya with us!"

Kimahri, who was standing near Yuna, nodded his acceptance. Lulu looked resigned, but still accepting. Yuna had a bright smile on her face.

"Alright!" she said. "Then, everyone, let's head to the temple!"

The three men cheered with her, while Lulu and Kimahri nodded, and they all set out toawrd the temple.

A few minutes later...

The forest was dense, humid and full of fiends. The most common one being the Grat fiend in which Naruto and Tidus got a lesson on how Kimahri learns new fighting styles using Lancet to not only drain the health and magic of an enemy, but can sometimes drain their memories, making learning their ways of fighting much easier. When Kimahri used Lancet on the Grat, he learned how to fire a powerful projectile from his mouth, called Seed Cannon.

Naruto was amazed at the ability of the Ronso, the name of the race of people like Kimahri. It reminded him of the Sharingan, only this one drained the enemy, not the user. Naruto knew that it didn't really compare to the Mangekyo Sharingan, but it was better than the base Sharingan any day.

As the group continued through the forest, they heard a loud voice shout something. "Company, halt!"

The group looked toward the voice to see Luzzu and Gatta setting up a patrol. Luzzu stepped forward. "Beware, travelers. Ahead is the mighty fiend, Lord Ochu." The group looked forward and saw a giant plant like fiend with clawed tentacles standing in the middle of the road through the forest to the temple.

"Lord Ochu is usually docile, but if you go near it, it will attack you." Gatta supplied.

Luzzu added on. "Lord ochu is no ordinary fiend. We could throw a hundred Crusaders at it and still lose. Discretion is the better part of valor." 'So,' Naruto thought, 'the fiend is really strong and we should avoid it?'

 **"But where's the fun in that?** /But where's the fun in that?' Seems more than Kurama's intelligence merged with him, eh folks?

"I think we can take it." Naruto grinned. Wakka AND Lulu facepalmed. Tidus merely chuckled. Kimahri grunted in, what he guessed as, approval. Yuna looked a bit worried, but Naruto saw the excitement in her eyes. "So, are we in?"

Wakka sighed. "Nothing I can do to talk you outta it, huh?" The huge grin Naruto gave was enough of an answer. "Gimme a break."

Lulu scowled, but resigned herself. "It's up to our summoner."

Tidus looked to Yuna. "Well, whaddaya say Yuna? Fight or flight?"

Yuna looked to everyone individually, and spoke. "It is causing people injury for no reason other than they were near it. We will fight." With that the group marched toward Ochu.

"Wait, are you crazy!? It'll destroy you guys!" Gatta exclaimed. They party either didn't hear him or ignored him. "Oh, shit!" Gatta and Luzzu saw Ochu stirring and got the hell out of dodge.

* * *

From Ochu's Perspective...

* * *

These foolish human are all the same. Weak, loud, and stupid. Didn't they know that the great lord of the forest wouldn't share a space with anything, not even another fiend? None of these lower being deserved to be in the grace of such magnificence. So, I will keep attacking them until they grasp that I am their better.

Oh, what's this? More peasants who think the deserve to be in my presence!? Imbeciles! I'll destroy them all, starting with the stupid looking blonde in front. Let'd see how you like my poison claws!

Hah, how'd you like- Gah! What?! He ripped my claw off!? Impossible! No one should-AHHH! FIRE! IT BURNS! STOP! STOP IT! **NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo...

* * *

Normal Perspective

* * *

Everyone could only stare at the smoldering remains of the fiend in blank disappointment. They were honestly expecting something more. But when Naruto ripped off it's claw, and Lulu hit it with a LOT of fire at once, It just... died.

What a letdown.

"Whoa!" everyone turned to the speaker, to see Gatta with stars in his eyes and Luzzu with an impressed smile.

"A summoner and her guardians. Most impressive." Luzzu complimented.

Even with the disappointment, it was hard not to soak up the praise.

"Sir, can we train to fight like that, too?!" Gatta begged. Naruto could only sweatdrop. It honestly wasn't much.

"If you work extremely hard, I'm sure we could." Luzzu confirmed.

"Alright!" Gatta exclaimed before marching off with Luzzu. "Young Crusaders gather 'round, we'll beat Sin into the ground!"

No one said anything on what just happened.

"Hmm? What's that?" Yuna pointed out.

Naruto looked toward the big pile of ashes and saw something shiny sticking out of it. Now, anyone who sees something shiny wants to walk towards it, right? It's just natural. So, he started walking toward it.

Coming upon the object, he felt his foot come into contact with something hard. And like anyone wearing open toed shoes or sandals, it hurt like hell. "Gah! Sonuva-! Ow!" he exclaimed, hopping around on one foot holding his other. All the rest of the group could do is chuckle. Why do people like other people in pain!?

Looking down at what he came into contact with, he almost jumped out of his skin, thinking it was a person. Upon closer view, however, it was indeed not a person, but in the shape of an arm. And it was metal.

"Gauntlets?" He questioned as he picked up said object. They felt lightweight, but at the same time, very sturdy. A shiny, dark gray color with what looked to be spikes on the knuckles. Kind of bland, but very painful, either way. "Hey, guys, check it out!" He yelled as he brought the gauntlets over to the group.

"Whoa! Nice find, brudda! Not very often ya come across some armor, eh? And it looks like it can do some damage, too." Wakka praised.

"Nice! Who wants 'em?" Naruto asked. He looked to everyone as they all shook theor heads for various reason.

Lulu and Yuna because it would impede their spellcasting. Wakka and Tidus because they already had armguards. Finally, Kimahri because it would chafe his fur and wouldn't fit.

Upon recieving the negatives, Naruto decided he would at least try them on and put his hands into the gauntlets. As soon as the second one was put on, Naruto felt a tightness on his arms as the whole party saw the gauntlets SHRINK down to the exact size of Naruto's arms.

"Owowowowowowwow! What the hell is this!?" Naruto says panicking while everyone tries to help him get them off.

 **"Chill, Naruto! If you flail around you could lose your arms!"** Kurama spoke to Naruto as he focused on what was happening. It seemed like the damn things were FUSING to Naruto and he couldn't stop it. The damn thing rejected his power as he tried to get them off of Naruto. **'What the hell? It feels alive... But it doesn't have any negative emotions. Why didn't I pick up on it's life force?' "Naruto, grit your teeth and relax. It doesn't look like it wants to hurt you."**

'Is this thing alive!? Tell it to let go!'

 **"I would if I could, but it's not responding to any of my power or communications. Just bear with it."**

Naruto tried his best to bear with it, and after a couple minutes, the pain lowered to around a dull ache and then, no pain at all.

"Hah... Hah... Thank literally anything that's over. What the hell did it do to me?" He looked down and to his surprise, saw that his arms up to the point where it met his shoulders looked like they were made out of metal! He flexed his fingers and joints and found them to be completely normal, as if it was his skin. He clapped his hands together and heard a CLANG instead of a CLAP. "Aw, man. Now how am I supposed to hold a kunai like this!?" He wailed. To his and the other's shock, his hand turned into the shape of a kunai, still attached to his wrist. "What the shit?! Where's my hand!?" Not a moment after that, the kunai turned back into a hand.

Lulu, who had broken out of her shock, spoke. "Naruto, say sword." He got a confused look on his face.

"Sword?" He questioned. Sure enough, his right arm changed into a sword in the shape of Tidus's.

"Now say arm." Lulu spoke.

"Uhh, arm." Poof. Arm again.

Now, Naruto still wasn't the smartest knife in the toolbox, even with his higher intelligence, but he could guess what was going on. And immediately got excited. "Oh, this is so cool! My arms transform now!" he shouted with a huge grin. Then frowned. "I wish I still had my skin, though." He felt an itchy feeling in his arms as everyone saw them turn back to their normal tan color. "I can turn it off, too!? This is the greatest day of my life!" He cheered, jumping in the air.

Not much could said after that, honestly. No one was honestly too freaked out. I mean, there was a titanic death monster one step away from wiping out humanity. Some magical gauntlets aren't going to be a huge concern.

Yuna did make sure he was indeed alright by using her white magic, though. Sweet girl, she is.

After a few minutes, the crew set back out towards the temple.

* * *

"{{:?:Line Break:::?:

* * *

About a mile or so later, the crew saw the step leading towards the temple just outside the forest.

Wakka grinned as he informed Tidus and Naruto. "These steps have a good story to 'em, ya? Yup, High Summoner Ohalland trained here at his peak."

"And he was a blitzball player, too?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. One of the best, man."

Naruto wished he could have met this guy. He seemed like he was fun.

The Aurochs, who were just ahead, were stretching and chuclking. Botta looked at both Tidus and the stairs. Tidus got the picture. "A race, huh?" The Aurochs chuclked again. "Think you can beat me?"

As he said the , the Aurochs, including Wakka lined up at the stairs. "You joining, Naruto?" Wakka asked.

"Damn, right I am." He grinned as he lined up and got into position.

"Yuna, if you would?" Wakka asked.

Yuna nodded, and Naruto could see some mischeviousness in her eyes. She took position at the side of everyone. "Ready!" She waited for a second, before she bolted off ahead of everyone, laughing all the while.

"Huh?" "Hey!" "You sneak!" "Cheater!" there were many sounds of playful anger as everyone but Naruto took off. He was too busy laughing at the prank. After a few seconds, he managed to gather himself back together and was about to run off after them when a thought occured in his head.

"Hey, Lulu? A question."

"Hmm?"

"What happened to that Sinspawn that attack the village?"

Lulu was about to reply when-

 **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

Naruto only face palmed. "Every freaking time..."

Wakka came running back down the stairs. "Everyone, quick! It's the Sinspawn!"

* * *

**********End of Chapter6!**********

* * *

 **Hey peeps! Like I said before, sorry 'bout the delay.**

 **What do you think? You think Naruto's gauntlet will suit him? It had the best reasons in my opinion to why it was most suited for him. And I wasn't going to give him some measly armor. I wanted it to be something that he wouldn't get rid of. Instead he would just upgrade it.**

 **Oh yeah. That isn't even it final form. And it has something about it that my niece actually came up with. Smart little girl, that one.**

 **Anyways. Not so much action in this one. I made the Ochu fight like that because it's honestly not that hard to kill. Destroy it before it sleeps and boom. Done.**

 **But anyways. Wanna thank you all for sticking with me through such a long stop. You all are the best. Hands down. :D**

 **There were so many comments, I couldn't even believe it. :D Such a positive response too! I can only hope this one lived up to your expectations.**

 **Lemme know if it's good or garbage! Peace out, peeps! :D**


End file.
